Reglas de Compromiso
by Solitario196
Summary: Zoro era un lobo solitario con un corazón tan frío que ni se inmutaría aunque la Miss Universo entrara en su despacho. Pero había una mujer que derritio el iceberg que tenía por corazón, Nico Robin. Y resultaba que Robin iba a trabajar con él para ayudarlo a atrapar a un ladrón informático. Quizá trabajando juntos volvería la pasión que antes los había unido.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: los personajes le pertenecen al gran Rey del manga y del Troll : EIICHIRO ODA - SAMA- SENSEI ( bueno... es que me gusta mucho su trabajo, pues :I)**

 **NOTA2: La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Carla Cassidy, una muy buena escritora y que por supuesto traigo uno de sus trabajos pero adaptado al mundo anime que nos gusta... sin mas empezamos**

* * *

 **\- - - Prologo: - - -**

 _La única mujer que había conseguido volverlo loco... era ahora su compañera de trabajo_

 _Zoro era un lobo solitario con un corazón tan frío que ni se inmutaría aunque la Miss Universo entrara en su despacho. Pero había una mujer capaz de derretir el iceberg que tenía por corazón: Nico Robin, el amor que una vez dejó escapar. Y resultaba que la bella Robin iba a trabajar con él para ayudarlo a atrapar a un ladrón informático. Quizá trabajando hombro con hombro volvería la pasión que los había unido en otro tiempo..._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Zoro estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, observando la nieve que caía en abundancia. No entendía por qué la gente hablaba de lo bonito que estaba Boston en enero. Para él aquel tiempo sólo acarreaba molestias y más horas de transporte. Por eso, algunas veces prefería quedarse a dormir en su ostentoso despacho de vicepresidente del departamento de tecnología. Contaba con un pequeño bar que últimamente ya no usaba, una televisión y un DVD que nunca había tocado y un sofá cama que no extendía. Lo único que realmente le importaba era su ordenador. Era su vida. Pero, a pesar del empeño que ponía en proteger el sistema y la información que albergaba, alguien había accedido a sus ficheros. En aquella heladora noche, Zoro había colocado otro teclado y otra pantalla próximos a los suyos. Su visión no hacía sino encender aún más su ya caldeado ánimo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo él, apartándose de la ventana.

Tashigi Winters, vicepresidenta del departamento de ventas e hija del director general, entró en el despacho.

—El pronóstico del tiempo dice que habrá unos diez centímetros de espesor a eso de la medianoche.

—¿A qué hora llega su avión? —preguntó él, refiriéndose al vuelo en el que viajaba Nico Robin. Aquella investigadora especializada en crímenes tecnológicos era parte de un pasado que Zoro prefería olvidar.

—Dentro de una hora —dijo Tashigi.

—Entonces no debería haber problema —respondió Zoro.

Esperaba que sus sentimientos personales no interfirieran en su trabajo.

Él no era el jefe, ni tampoco el que había decidido pedir ayuda externa. Se la habían impuesto. Por desgracia, habían tenido que contactar a una de las pocas mujeres que se movían en aquel sector y alguien con quien Zoro había tenido una historia dolorosa.

—Le he reservado una habitación en el hotel Brisbain, para que esté cerca de la oficina—dijo Tashigi y lo miró preocupada—. Tenemos que solucionar esto cuanto antes, Zoro. Hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero en este proyecto y no podemos dejar que nuestros competidores nos lo roben.

—Créeme, estoy tan preocupado como tú —respondió él.

—Mi padre y yo confiamos plenamente en que Robin y tú lo resolverán. Son los mejores en su campo —Tashigi se volvió hacia la puerta—. En cuanto llegue, te la enviaré.

Dicho aquello, se marchó.

Zoro se hundió en su sillón sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. El intruso no era un pirata cualquiera. Debía de saber mucho, pues había podido acceder sin dejar pistas sobre cómo ni por dónde. Abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio y sacó dos revistas de informática. En ambas había artículos sobre la sobresaliente Nico Robin. Aquella mujer que había trabajado toda su vida en California, durante los últimos cinco años se había dedicado a investigar y capturar a muchos criminales informáticos. No sólo había trabajado para grandes empresas, sino también para varios departamentos de policía. Miró la borrosa foto que acompañaba a uno de los artículos. No le hacía justicia. Su rostro fino y sus grandes ojos no reflejaban la vivacidad de su expresión.

Recordaba su siempre entusiasta mirada, con aquellas brillantes pupilas color mar que cambiaban de tono. Llevaba el pelo largo y laceo que iluminaban a la perfección su cabello.

Cerró la revista con energía y la volvió a meter en el cajón. Había dicho adiós a Robin cinco años atrás y había asumido que no volvería a verla. Habría deseado que eso hubiera sido así. Aquella mujer era el único riesgo sentimental que se había atrevido a asumir y no quería volver a pasar por nada semejante. Frunció el ceño y se masajeó el cuello para librarse de parte de la tensión que sentía. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder averiguar quién se había metido en los archivos. Quizás pudiera tener el asunto resuelto antes de que Robin bajara del avión.

Zoro trató de concentrarse. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron otra visita.

—Adelante —dijo él, frustrado. Nami Nefertari, secretaria del director de la compañía, Smoker Winters, entró con una cesta de fruta. Al sonreír, su calidez natural templó la gélida estancia.

—El señor Smoker ha pensado que estará bien ofrecerle esta cesta a la señorita Robin cuando llegue —dejó la cesta en la mesa donde se encontraba la cafetera.

—Bien —dijo Zoro, tratando de controlar la irritación que el gesto le provocaba. Estaba claro que toda la empresa estaba ansiosa por darle la bienvenida a la visitante—. Seguro que se lo agradece.

—Nosotros agradecemos que venga a ayudarnos —respondió Nami .

Zoro sabía que su actitud era algo infantil y poco profesional, pero no podía evitarla. Utopía era su creación y Smoker Winters le estaba pidiendo que se la cediera a otra persona. Por supuesto, nadie conocía la relación personal que había entre Robin y él. Tampoco pensaba hacerla pública. Nami miró por la ventana. La nieve cada vez caía con más fuerza.

—Han cambiado la previsión del tiempo. Puede que para medianoche ya haya veinte centímetros de nieve. Espero que la señorita Robin se haya traído la ropa adecuada —Era muy típico de Nami preocuparse por cosas así. Sin duda, no eran temas que a Zoro le importaran en exceso.

—La nieve es hermosa, pero traicionera —aseguró Nami—. Bueno, me voy y te dejo trabajar.

En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta, Zoro miró a la cesta de fruta que había quedado voluptuosamente posada sobre la mesa. Quizás los empleados de Wintersoft estuvieran deseosos de darle a Nico Robin la bienvenida, pero ninguno de ellos tendría que trabajar con ella.

Él, sí.

Pensó en las palabras de Nami: _**«hermosa, pero traicionera»**_. Dos adjetivos perfectos para aplicárselos a Robin. Se levantó y volvió a la ventana. Respiró profundamente y trató de prepararse para la dolorosa experiencia de volver a verla.

Tashigi estaba esperando a Nami cuando ésta salió del despacho. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la sala de conferencias.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nami.

—Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de mirar en los archivos personales de la compañía. Con Zoro y Robin investigando sobre el intruso que ha accedido a nuestro sistema, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

—Lo que tú consideres mejor —dijo Nami—. Al fin al cabo, sólo nos quedan dos solteros.

—Y las posibilidades de que Roronoa Zoro o Trafalgar Law se casen en breve son casi nulas —respondió Tashigi.

Zoro parecía no reparar en la presencia de mujeres en el planeta. Trafalgar Law, por el contrario, debía de salir con todas. Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala y se encaminaron a sus respectivos despachos.

Tashigi se sentó ante su mesa y pensó en el plan que Nami y ella habían empezado a poner en práctica hacía unos meses. Había sido Nami la que había oído una conversación telefónica de Smoker Winters. El dueño de la compañía, hablaba sobre su ilusión de una posible relación entre alguno de los altos ejecutivos y su hija, Tashigi Winters.

Tashigi se había quedado desolada al enterarse. Ya había planeado una situación parecida en su anterior, matrimonio. Se había casado con un ejecutivo de la empresa para satisfacer los deseos de su padre. Pero la unión había acabado en divorcio. Habían pasado ya cuatro años del desastre y Tashigi, renovada y con su vida rehecha, no estaba dispuesta a repetir sus errores. Para frustrar los planes, Nami había sugerido otro alternativo. Tras revisar la información personal de cada soltero, sólo tenían que encontrar la pareja perfecta. Hasta aquel momento, la idea había funcionado sin que apenas tuvieran que intervenir.

Ya sólo quedaban el solitario Zoro y el distante Law. Pero sus problemas habían cambiado. No se trataba ya de su vida personal, sino de la profesional. No podía permitir que nadie descubriera que ella y Nami habían accedido a los archivospersonales de los empleados. Cualquiera con una mínima capacidad de asociación podría deducir que los empleados espiados eran aquéllos que se habían casado recientemente. Estaba en juego su reputación.

Por otro lado, sabía la importancia que el trabajo de Zoro y Robin tenía para la compañía. Debían encontrar cuanto antes al pirata que amenazaba con poner en peligro el futuro de Utopía, un revolucionario software financiero que Zoro había creado para Wintersoft. A pesar de sus temores, esperaba que lograran, cuanto antes, cazar al delincuente y destruirlo, antes de que hiciera más daño.

Nico Robin se detuvo ante la puerta del enorme edificio que albergaba a la compañía Wintersoft. Sabía que la estaban esperando, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para entrar. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y dejó que la nieve le cayera sobre el rostro. Era una extraña y maravillosa sensación sentir los copos fríos, sobre todo para una mujer que nunca antes había salido de California.

No obstante, sabía que no era sólo la nieve lo que le provocaba aquella extraña e intensa excitación. También iba a verlo a él : _**Zoro.**_

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde su «adiós» definitivo. Robin había cumplido los veintiséis años cuando Zoro había llegado a Silicon Valley para recibir unos cursos de informática. Ella también se había inscrito y allí se conocieron.

Después de cuatro meses de relación, habían roto. Él había regresado a su vida en Boston y ella se había quedado en California. Miró a la parte superior del edificio. Le habían dicho que Zoro estaba en la planta cuarenta y nueve. Era el vicepresidente del Departamento de Tecnología. Sin duda había logrado alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en el gran ejecutivo de una gran empresa. Se preguntó si ya tendría una mujer que lo hubiera acompañado en su cambió de mano la maleta y decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarse a él.

Entró en el edificio y tomó el ascensor. Al salir, una eficiente secretaria, Monet, la saludó y la acompañó hasta el despachó de Zoro.

Robin se quedó en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a entrar. A pesar de lo absurdo que resultara, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía sentido tener aquella sensación por un hombre al que no había visto en años. Pero su relación había sido muy intensa, había sido la promesa truncada del futuro que ella ansiaba. Pero, ¿qué decía? Zoro no había sido el futuro, sino sólo un sueño que había acabado por convertirse en una pesadilla.

En aquel instante estaba a punto de entrar en el santuario de trabajo de aquel mismo hombre para compartir una labor profesional. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Cuando él abrió, ella no pudo evitar un cosquilleo inquietante en el estómago. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Su pelo seguía siendo igualmente denso y verdoso. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad. El traje gris que vestía no hacía sino enfatizar la perfección de su cuerpo. No había cambiado nada.

—Hola, Zoro.

Él asintió, con un gesto helador.

—Hola, Robin.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Estupendo despacho! —exclamó ella al entrar. Dejó la maleta en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre el sofá.

Se encaminó hacia la enorme ventana. La espesa nieve impedía la visión de la ciudad.

—No me puedo creer que esté en Boston—dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él, dejando notar cierto reproche en su tono.

Ella se volvió. Pero el gesto impávido de él no le dio clave alguna sobre sus sentimientos.

—La fruta es para ti —dijo él, indicando la cesta que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo ella

—No me las des a mí, sino al señor Smoker—dijo él secamente.

—Bien, así lo haré —respondió ella con tensión. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó—. ¿Cómo estás, Zoro? Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

—Hasta que ese maldito pirata se ha metido en mi sistema, todo ha ido muy bien.

Con su habilidad de siempre, había desviado la conversación de lo personal a lo profesional.

—Lo primero que necesito es que me des información. Tashigi Winters fue muy escueta por teléfono.

—Utopía es un producto estrella, que se ha desarrollado bajo las más estrictas medidas de seguridad —dijo él.

—De haber sido así, nadie habría podido acceder a él —apuntó ácidamente ella.

Él la miró de reojo y luego se sentó en su sillón.

—Comencé a trabajar en Utopía hace un par de años. Se trata de un software financiero que integra todas las labores, haciendo que la información se comparta entre unas aplicaciones y otras, y siendo capaz de procesar infinidad de datos en tiempo real.

—Pensé que ése era el tipo de producto en el que se especializaba Wintersoft.

—Así es. Pero Utopía es más rápido y eficiente.

Mientras hablaba sobre el producto, sus facciones fueron cobrando vida. Robin recordó entonces cómo aquel hombre había llegado a mostrar aquella misma vitalidad sólo por tenerla a su lado.Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras le daba los detalles.

—Bien, pues si el tiempo es tan importante, supongo que deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra ahora mismo —dijo ella en cuanto él terminó.

Había un millón de preguntas que ella quería hacer y ninguna se relacionaba con el programa. Quería saber si aún juntaba la mantequilla en las tostadas con la precisión de un cirujano, se preguntaba si su color favorito seguía siendo el azul. Ansiaba saber si había encontrado la felicidad, si tenía una mujer adorable y unos hijos esperándolo en casa. Más que nada, se preguntaba si alguna vez pensaba en ella y en aquellos días que pasaron juntos. Pero tenía la sensación de que la respuesta era que no. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que para Zoro no había sido más que un nuevo juego de ordenador y que, al darse cuenta de que no podía programarla a su antojo, había cerrado el archivo y no lo había vuelto a abrir jamás.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con nadie ni a compartir mi espacio —por primera vez la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas emanaban un frío helador.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Pues, puedes ir acostumbrandote, porque voy a estar invadiendo «tu espacio» hasta que este problema se solucione.

Dicho aquello, se sentó en el sillón más amplio y confortable que había: el de Zoro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Estoy alguito apurado pero no se preocupen, si desean pondré en negritas los diálogos si desean... nos vemos la próxima... por ahora no le he puesto horario a esta adaptación pero lo hare en la próxima actualización de SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

No podía soportarla. Ni siquiera podía entender qué lo había poseído años atrás para haberse sentido enamorado de ella. Mientras se sentaba en su sillón, reparó en el jersey azul que llevaba y se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito, si aún recordaba que aquél era su color favorito. El suave material parecía diseñado para ser tocado. Además, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando la sinuosa curva de sus senos. Sí, ya estaba convencido. Su elección había sido premeditada y eso lo irritaba aún más.

—Estás en mi sitio —dijo él con crispación.

—Hay dos sillas y dos ordenadores, ¿no? —ella alzó la vista con un inesperado gesto de inocencia.

—Yo necesito trabajar en mi ordenador. Hay cosas en él a las que no quiero que accedas.

—Bueno... de acuerdo —ella se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la que había a la izquierda.

Zoro se situó en su asiento y trató de acomodarse, pero el femenino aroma de la intrusa lo perturbó. Olía, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás, a un perfume refrescante y embriagador. La recordó impregnándose levemente la zona trasera de las rodillas con aquella pócima seductora. Decía que el olor viajaba de arriba abajo y que así los vapores prodigiosos acababan envolviéndola toda.

—¿Vamos a trabajar, o te vas a limitar a quedarte ahí sentado con esa sonrisa incompleta en el rostro?

El recuerdo se disipó junto a la involuntaria mueca, y frunció el ceño, irritado. Sin duda, aquel reencuentro debía de ser algún tipo de castigo del destino. Aún no sabía el motivo de que le hubiera enviado de vuelta semejante maleficio, pero tendría que averiguarlo.

—Vamos a trabajar —dijo él con sequedad. Abrió un cajón y sacó un trozo de papel que le mostró—. Supongo que ya has firmado todos los contratos de confidencialidad.

Ella asintió.

—Ésta es la palabra clave para acceder al sistema. Memorízala y, pase lo que pase, no se la digas a nadie.

—¡Vaya! Yo que tenía prevista una cita para esta noche, en la que poder susurrarle la clave a mi _amante_.

—Te aseguro que no le encuentro la gracia a ese comentario —dijo él.

—Pues entonces, deja de tratarme como si fuera una idiota, Zoro —respondió ella con sequedad—. Sé la importancia de mantener en secreto una clave.

El se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Ella miró durante unos segundos la clave y memorizó la compleja combinación de números y letras. Luego se lo devolvió.

—Antes de nada, necesito un momento para poder familiarizarme con el sistema antes de entrar en el programa.

Él asintió y centró la atención en su propio monitor.

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio absoluto. De no ser por aquel desconcertante olor, habría podido olvidar que estaba allí. Bueno, lo habría intentado.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, en varias ocasiones, lanzándole miradas de soslayo, comparando su aspecto presente con el pasado. Cinco años habían transcurrido desde que sus encantos lo habían cautivado, pero seguía tan maravillosa como antaño. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello oscuro y largo que enfatizaba sus pómulos y aquellos ojos seductores de pupilas azuladas. Era alta y delgada y recordaba su cuerpo esbelto luciendo, hermoso, en aquel bikini azul que había usado en su viaje a la playa. Los recuerdos hicieron que la temperatura de Zoro subiera rápidamente. Invadió sus sentidos el olor floral que había extendido con deleite sobre su piel aterciopelada. Casi podía sentirla bajos sus dedos.

—¡Vaya! Tienes el solitario —dijo ella encantada.

—No habrá tiempo para juegos —respondió él, feliz de que su comentario lo devolviera a la realidad. Unos minutos más y habría necesitado con urgencia una ducha fría.

—Siempre hay tiempo para el solitario —protestó ella—. Pienso mejor mientras juego.

Por esa misma razón lo había instalado en su ordenador, porque a Zoro también le servía para pensar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo a ella. El hecho de tener algo en común lo desconcertaba. Cinco años atrás había tenido la sensación de compartir muchas cosas con ella. Sin embargo, había quedado como un verdadero necio. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediera otra vez.

Robin agarró su bolso y sacó de dentro un paquete de galletas.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué te hace sospechar que un pirata pueda haber accedido a tus ficheros?

Zoro no podía creerse que ella se hubiera puesto a comer en su despacho. La expresión de su rostro debió de hacerse explícita.

—Lo siento, pero apenas si he comido —se excusó ella, mirando avergonzada las migas depositadas en el borde de la mesa.

—Todo parecía estar en orden hasta hace un mes —le explicó Zoro sin aventurarse a mirarla a la cara—. Entonces, me di cuenta de que el primer segmento del programa mostraba que había sido copiado y que algunas partes habían sido variadas para impedir su funcionamiento. Pensé que algún técnico del departamento lo habría hecho por motivos que desconocía. Reparé el problema y aplacé la conversación con ellos para el día siguiente. Pero al volver a acceder poco después, vi que había vuelto a ocurrir.

—¿Quién tiene acceso a Utopía?

—Sólo mis colaboradores directos.

—¿Y quiénes son?

—Profesionales de primera —dijo él con frialdad—. Llevan trabajando en mi equipo desde que yo entré en la compañía.

—¿Qué sabes de sus vidas personales? —continuó ella.

—Nada.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Llevas años trabajando con esa gente y no sabes nada de su vida personal?

El tono acusatorio de su voz lo irritó.

—Yo vengo aquí a trabajar, no a socializar —murmuró él—. Confío en esa gente.

—Zoro, piensa, por favor. ¿Qué razón puede tener alguien para robar el programa?

Repentinamente, una pregunta inesperada e inadecuada se formó en la mente de él: _**¿Ella se habría casado?**_ Miró su mano en busca de un anillo, pero no encontró ninguno.

—¿Zoro? ¿Por qué querría alguien copiar el programa? —repitió ella.

—Para venderlo —respondió él—. Wintersoft tiene muchos competidores a los que les encantaría quitarnos este producto.

—Eso significa que una copia del programa podría valer mucho dinero.

—Una pequeña fortuna —admitió él.

—Lo primero que tengo que hacer es estudiar con detenimiento el programa —dijo ella. Él miró al reloj.

—Tengo una reunión a la que atender por otro asunto. Volveré en una hora aproximadamente —dudó un momento. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en su santuario particular, pero necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de espacio.

—No te preocupes, Zoro. No me sentaré en tu elegante sofá, ni me beberé tu alcohol mientras estés fuera.

Eso esperaba.

—Luego te veo —dijo él, y se marchó.

Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer. **Había mentido.** No había ninguna reunión, pero necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco, librarse de aquel aroma embriagador que lo perturbaba, calmar los nervios que lo habían poseído desde el instante mismo en que ella había entrado. Pensó en ir a la sala de empleados. Pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba. Tomó el ascensor y salió a la calle, con la esperanza de que el aire helado borrara de su mente las cálidas imágenes de la playa y de una hermosa mujer de nombre Robin.

* * *

Había conocido a Zoro en un curso de especialización. Ya entonces le había llamado la atención no sólo su atractivo físico, sino también su brillante mente. Según iba analizando los ficheros de Utopía, la complejidad del programa iba confirmando su percepción. Aquel hombre gozaba de un intelecto privilegiado. De haber estado trabajando por su cuenta, aquel producto le habría proporcionado muchos millones. No era de extrañar que la empresa estuviera tan preocupada por mantener a buen recaudo aquel tesoro. Mientras revisaba el programa, trató de no prestar atención al poderoso olor a colonia cara que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era demasiado sugerente.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa de café. Agarró una naranja, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pelarla, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador desde la distancia. Su pensamiento estaba aún con el hombre que, sólo momentos antes, había salido del despacho.

De los seis meses que habían acudido a la facultad en Silicon Valley, dos los había tenido que invertir Robin en convencer a Zoro de que en la vida había muchas cosas aparte de su ordenador.

—Todo eso no es más que historia pasada —murmuró ella.

Mientras comía lentamente no podía, sin embargo, dejar de pensar en él y en la complejidad del programa que había desarrollado. Si un pirata había accedido, la compañía podía tener un grave problema.

Perdió la noción del tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. Para cuando quiso ponerse de nuevo a revisar el programa, Zoro ya estaba de vuelta.

Entró sin mediar palabra y se dirigió directamente a las cáscaras de naranja que ella había dejado olvidadas. Las recogió con una servilleta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—Yo nunca como cuando estoy en el ordenador —afirmó tajantemente él.

—Pues yo lo hago siempre —respondió ella. Había olvidado lo rígidos y compulsivos que eran sus hábitos.

Después de tirar los desperdicios, se colocó detrás de ella y miró el punto del programa en que Robin se había detenido.

—Lo que has creado es brillante —le dijo ella.

—Gracias —respondió él y se sentó en su puesto—. He estado trabajando en él durante meses, pero llevaba visualizándolo años. No puedo creer que finalmente esté hecho.

—Todo lo que tenemos que conseguir es cazar a ese desaprensivo pirata antes de que haga daño de verdad.

—Hasta ahora, ha sido capaz de copiar cinco secciones del programa y de cambiarlas sutilmente. No he podido aún descubrir cómo ha accedido.

—Debes de tener algún acceso desprotegido en algún sitio —dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Pero no he sido capaz de descubrir dónde.

El tiempo que Zoro se había tomado para la reunión no parecía haber mejorado su estado de ánimo. Estaba aún más tenso que al principio.

—Estoy segura de que lograremos dar con ese acceso y cerrarlo.

Las tranquilizadoras palabras de Robin tuvieron un efecto inverso en él.

—Estoy seguro de que podría haberlo solucionado todo yo solo.

AI parecer con lo que iba a tener que batallar más intensamente era con el orgullo herido de aquel hombre inaccesible.

—Estoy convencida de que eso es verdad. Pero con dos personas trabajando sobre el mismo problema podemos hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo.

—Espero que se resuelva de inmediato para que puedas regresar cuanto antes a tu vida en California.

Ella sintió un repentino cansancio y cierta irritación. Desde el instante en que había entrado en su despacho no había hecho sino dificultarle la estancia. Había tenido un largo vuelo, no había comido adecuadamente y estaba cansada. Necesitaba irse al hotel para tomar una buena comida caliente y prepararse mentalmente para trabajar con un hombre que se negaba a colaborar.

—Te aseguro que me encantaría poder resolver el problema de inmediato y perderte de vista cuanto antes. Pero, de momento, me voy a ir al hotel a descansar, para poder empezar fresca y renovada mañana —se levantó y apagó el monitor.

Tomó el abrigo olvidado en el sofá.

—Si no te importa, indícame dónde está el hotel Brisbain.

—A dos manzanas de aquí. Al salir tienes que ir a la izquierda y lo encontrarás en la misma acera. Te llamaré un taxi.

—No, es absurdo tomar un taxi para dos manzanas. Iré andando. Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco. El ambiente está muy cargado aquí —se puso el abrigo y agarró su maleta—. Supongo que estarás aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

—Con que vengas a las nueve es suficiente —respondió él con su habitual frialdad.

Robin se preguntó si realmente había oído alguna vez aquellas cálidas y dulces palabras que recordaba escapando de su boca. Abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Hasta mañana, Zoro.

Cerró la puerta y recorrió el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Estaba cansada y la presencia de Zoro no había hecho sino alterar su capacidad de concentración. Había creído que verlo de nuevo no supondría nada especial. Pero se había equivocado. No había esperado que ejerciera aún aquel efecto sobre ella. Llamó al ascensor y, mientras esperaba, se prometió a sí misma que aquella misma noche se encargaría de poner punto final a las emociones que la alteraban.

Se abrieron las puertas y entró sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Inesperadamente, notó la presencia de Zoro dentro de la cabina. Disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Te vas a casa con tu mujercita? —preguntó ella.

—No hay ninguna mujercita.

—Entonces una mujerona?...

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—No hay mujer de ningún tipo. He pensado que será mejor que te acompañe al hotel. Es tarde y no deberías ir sola.

Él agarró el asa de la maleta y ella se resistió inicialmente a dársela. Pero era tarde y el equipaje pesaba. Finalmente, cedió.

—Así que no te has casado —dijo ella cuando salían del ascensor.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—El matrimonio nunca fue una de mis prioridades en la vida.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo él con amargura, dando claves de que el pasado que habían compartido no estaba completamente olvidado.

Ella sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, pero se negó a prestarle atención. No tenía sentido hacer caso a los sentimientos que despertaba un asunto zanjado. Eso no haría sino dificultar aún más su trabajo juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, Robin observó que la nieve había dejado una espesa capa que cubría de blanco las calles.

—¡Zoro! ¡Es precioso! —se apresuró a salir a la calle, con ese entusiasmo casi infantil que raras veces la caracterizaba.

Abrió los brazos y comenzó a girar con la mirada al cielo, dejando que los copos que aún caían se posaran sobre su rostro. Zoro la miró con el mismo gesto distante y taciturno de siempre, como si ella fuera una alienígena.

—No es más que nieve.

—La primera que veo en mi vida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nunca has ido a las montañas a esquiar?

—No. Están muy lejos de mi casa.

Agarró un puñado de nieve, hizo una bola y miró a Zoro.

—No se te ocurra ni pensar en ello —le advirtió él.

Sin darse tiempo a recapacitar, lanzó la masa helada al centro de su pecho. Él observó los restos de hielo depositados en la lana y alzó el rostro de nuevo. Lentamente, dejó la maleta en el suelo y recopiló un puñado de nieve.

—¡No, Zoro, no! —una carcajada nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Robin—. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No era mi intención...

Se dio la vuelta para correr, pero la bola le golpeó de lleno en la espalda. Durante todo el camino hacia el hotel se dedicaron a dispararse bolas heladas y, por primera vez desde su llegada, ella pudo volver a oír la cálida y densa risa de Zoro.

Al detenerse ante la entrada, él le quitó cuidadosamente los restos de nieve que habían quedado atrapados en su pelo. Pero en el instante en que su mano le rozó el rostro, toda risa quedó consumida por la repentina tensión. Él se apartó rápidamente.

—Ya estás aquí, sana y salva —le dijo, entregándole la maleta.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo ella—. Ha sido un gesto muy caballeroso por tu parte.

—Smoker y Tashigi Winters jamás me perdonarían que te sucediera algo antes de que atrapes al pirata.

Robin sintió un repentino frío que le caló los huesos. Por un momento la cálida actitud de Zoro le había hecho olvidar que aquel había sido el hombre que le había partido el corazón. Seguía siendo el mismo ser insensible, incapaz de amar. Jamás existiría para él nada más allá de su trabajo y de su cuadriculada concepción de la vida.

—Gracias en cualquier caso —respondió ella—. Te veré por la mañana.

Él asintió secamente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ella observó su solitaria figura hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Luego, entró en el lujoso hotel que la compañía le había buscado. Lo primero que hizo después de registrarse fue pedir que le sirvieran una copiosa cena en la habitación. Necesitaba recabar fuerzas para la dura tarea a la que tendría que enfrentarse. No se había imaginado que trabajar con Zoro pudiera llegar a ser tan duro.

Sólo con verlo le habían vuelto a la memoria escenas del lecho compartido con aquel amante fabuloso y apasionado. Pero no podía olvidar que los cuatro meses de amor y locura que había pasado a su lado no habían sido más que una ilusión temporal. Zoro había fingido ser humano. La había engañado, haciendo que creyera que la comprendía. Pero la verdad se había impuesto.

—Me engañó una vez, pero no me va a engañar dos —se dijo ella y se estiró en el sofá, ante la mesa repleta de comida que el servicio de habitaciones acababa de llevar.

Tiempo atrás había creído que Zoro tenía sangre en las venas. Pero había comprobado que estaba compuesto de mega bites y que era un hombre tradicional con rígidas ideas sobre la familia y la esposa. Ella no había encajado en sus almidonadas ideas y jamás lo haría.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO...**_

 _ **AH! AHORA QUE RECUERDO... ESTA HISTORIA SOLO TIENE 11 CAPITULOS ASI QUE ES POSIBLE QUE ALTERE EL HORARIO...**_

 **REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin encontré un tiempo para actualizar... espero lo disfruten... nos vemos después abajo... :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Zoro caminó de vuelta a la oficina, ligeramente encorvado para evitar que la nieve le golpeara de lleno en la cara. Las calles estaban solitarias. El único vehículo que había era la máquina quitanieves. No tenía intención alguna de conducir a casa en aquellas condiciones. El trayecto sería espantoso y la vuelta matutina al trabajo, una tortura. Mientras caminaba, trató de apartar de su mente la lúdica imagen de Robin. Su expresión luminosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío invernal, su mirada resplandeciente y traviesa mientras formaba nuevas bolas de nieve. En el trayecto entre la oficina y el hotel, Zoro se había dejado embriagar por su infantil felicidad. Verla disfrutar, totalmente libre de pudor social, llena de vida, había removido algo incómodo dentro de él.

Se sacudió la nieve del abrigo al entrar en el edificio de Wintersoft, sin dejar de pensar en Robin. El problema de aquella mujer era su exceso de espontaneidad. Se dejaba guiar por los impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su exuberante modo de disfrutar era a la vez contagioso e irritante. Zoro siempre había vivido en Boston y, hasta entonces, jamás había participado en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, Robin había logrado alterar su forma normal de comportamiento incitándolo a participar en un juego algo infantil.

— **Hermosa y viva, pero traicionera** —dijo él al entrar en su despacho.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, sin poder evitar pensar en los cuatro meses de relación que habían vivido. Por primera vez en su ya larga existencia se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba algo más que ordenadores y programas, que la vida no sólo consistía en estudiar y trabajar.

 _Habían compartido largos paseos por la playa, noches de pasión y mañanas de ternura. Le había enseñado a jugar al Monopolio, a pasear por las calles, a disfrutar de pequeños restaurantes, a comprar en tiendas divertidas, ropa que jamás antes había pensado en ponerse. Al atardecer habían acabado siempre en el apartamento que él había alquilado, porque ella compartía una casa con media docena de amigos, y necesitaban intimidad. _

Robin le había hecho creer que quería lo mismo que él, que eran espíritus gemelos y que podrían compartir su presente y su futuro. Pero, la realidad lo había desengañado cuando Wintersoft le había ofrecido un trabajo que para Zoro significaba el inicio perfecto de su vida con Robin. Desde su punto de vista, un extraordinario empleo en su ciudad natal y una mujer adorable eran las dos cosas que completarían su vida.

Había sido un necio, sin duda, al creer que tenían los mismos intereses. Miró el reloj. Eran aún las siete. Todavía tenía tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograría dar con aquel pirata que no sólo había alterado su trabajo, sino también su vida.

Ese sería el único modo de conseguir que Robin se marchara cuanto antes y de recuperar la tranquilidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

Tashigi Winters entró en el despacho.

— **Me imaginaba que te habrías quedado a trabajar hasta tarde** —dijo ella y miró de un lado a otro—. **¿Y Robin?**

— **Acabo de acompañarla al hotel. Quería descansar para poder empezar mañana a primera hora.**

— **Me parece estupendo. Querría haberme pasado antes, pero tenía reuniones** —se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. **Ahora que ya se han conocido, espero que congenien y puedan hacer un buen trabajo juntos.**

— **Lo cierto es que yo ya conocía a Robin.**

Tashigi lo miró sorprendida.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Asistimos juntos a un curso en la Universidad de California**.

— **¡Vaya!** —sus ojos se fijaron en él, provocándole la sensación de que podía ver más allá, que era capaz de leer en su mirada que la conocía muy bien—. **Se ha creado una merecida reputación en la industria informática. Varias revistas del sector han sacado impresionantes artículos sobre ella. Por lo que he leído, no suele salir de su oficina en California. Hemos tenido suerte de que accediera a venir. Espero que sea la persona que necesitamos. Lo único que importa es que te ayude a resolver el problema** —dijo con énfasis—. **Bueno, me marcho. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo si tienes intención de irte a casa. He oído que las carreteras están muy mal.**

En el momento en que Tashigi salió de la oficina, él se sentó en su silla y volvió a quedarse pensativo. Sin duda, sentía su orgullo herido. Se suponía que era uno de los mejores técnicos de la profesión y, por algún motivo, sentía que no le estaban permitiendo utilizar todo su potencial.

 **«Un hombre sólo es lo que demuestra ser con su trabajo»** , resonaron las palabras de su padre y de su madre en su cabeza.

¿Qué tan bueno demostraba ser si la empresa requería contratar ayuda externa para solucionar un problema?

Al recordar a sus padres, pensó que hacía más de un mes que no había hablado con ellos. Eran gente muy ocupada y raramente contactaban. Lo que necesitaba hacer en aquel instante era centrarse en su trabajo y resolver el problema por si solo, para lograr librarse de Nico Robin de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Robin durmió profundamente, como siempre. Daba lo mismo el tumulto emocional o mental en que se hallara, en el instante en que cerraba los ojos se quedaba plácidamente dormida.

Sabía que era afortunada por ello.

Pero también sabía que había sido un mecanismo de defensa adquirido tiempo atrás para poder lidiar con el problema de su madre. Siempre había requerido toda su energía para enfrentarse a ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana. Las calles nevadas producían el efecto de una ciudad de caramelo. Admiró la escena durante unos segundos y luego se apartó de la ventana. El descanso nocturno le había proporcionado suficiente energía para enfrentarse al reto que le esperaba aquel hermoso día. Se sentía fuerte y capaz de superar cualquier traba que Zoro quisiera ponerle. Lo conocía y sabía hasta qué punto podía afectar con su frialdad a los que lo rodeaban. Pero no iba a permitir que la perturbara.

A eso de las siete de la mañana ya estaba vestida y desayunada. Definitivamente, no iba a esperar a las nueve para ir a la oficina. Además, estaba segura de que él llegaría antes también.

Recorrió las nevadas calles hasta llegar al edificio de Wintersoft, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que él no se hubiera casado. No la sorprendía. Soportar a Zoro y cumplir con sus ideales de esposa perfecta eran dos actos heroicos a los que, al menos ella, no había querido comprometerse, ni querría jamás. Tampoco parecía que él tuviera intenciones de pedírselo a juzgar por su irritante encuentro del día anterior.

El guardia de seguridad la saludó al entrar y le pidió que firmara el libro de registro. Recorrió los silenciosos pasillos de la oficina hasta llegar al despacho de Zoro. No se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta. Pero sí se quedó atónita al descubrir que él estaba allí, con lo que parecía la misma ropa del día anterior, profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el teclado del ordenador. La inesperada visión la perturbó. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la fina tela de su camisa dejaba adivinar la fuerte musculatura de sus hombros anchos.

Debería haberlo despertado de inmediato, pero no lo hizo—. En lugar de eso, **se quedó observándolo.**

Seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos que parecían haber sido esculpidos por un artista. Su rostro era firme y masculino, con grandes pestañas que ensombrecían y daban profundidad a su mirada. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y aspiraba profundamente. Recordó los besos apasionados que había recibido de aquella boca. Quizás pareciera inmensamente frío, pero ella sabía muy bien hasta qué punto podía ser apasionado en el trabajo y en la cama. De pronto, abrió los ojos y las pupilas verdes se fijaron en ella con fiereza.

Alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

— **¿Qué hora es?** —preguntó, y movió los hombros para liberarse del dolor.

— **Son casi las siete y media.**

— **Te había dicho que vinieras a las nueve.**

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

— **Decidí venir más pronto** —antes de que él pudiera levantarse, le posó las manos en los hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje. Notó los músculos tensos bajo sus dedos.

— **Antes siempre te dolía la espalda** —dijo ella.

— **Deberías haber sido fisioterapeuta profesional** —dijo él.

— **Espera a que recibas la cuenta, ya verás** —bromeo ella. Aprovechó el momentáneo acercamiento para tratar un tema que la perturbaba—. **Zoro, sé que no estás particularmente contento de que haya venido...**

Ella notó que él se tensaba.

— **No estoy particularmente contento de que Wintersoft haya contratado a alguien externo para solucionar un problema mío** —respondió él.

— **En cualquier caso, aquí estoy, y no quiero que el pasado se interponga en nuestro trabajo, que los sentimientos dificulten las cosas** —dijo Robin.

— **Nuestra historia terminó hace mucho tiempo. Yo no siento rencor** —dijo él en un frío tono, carente de emociones.

Robin habría querido poder leer en su rostro si lo que decía era cierto.

— **Robin, sé que ayer estuve un tanto desagradable** —continuó él—. **Pero es porque me juego mucho con este proyecto y un indeseable pirata amenaza con arruinarlo todo.**

— **Tranquilo, Zoro, lo cazaremos** —le aseguró ella.

Continuó con el masaje durante unos segundos más, hasta que notó que sus músculos se habían suavizado. Entonces deslizó la mano lentamente por su nuca hasta hundir los dedos en su abundante pelo.

Él se levantó de inmediato, como impelido por una fuerza superior.

— **Puedes empezar a trabajar mientras yo me refresco un poco.**

Dicho aquello, se dirigió a toda prisa al lujoso baño y cerró la puerta. La suave sensación de su cabello quedó impresa en los dedos de Robin. Su cabeza se llenó de pronto de pasados recuerdos sobre sus encuentros amorosos. Ella se sentó en la silla y trató de apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes, pero le resultó difícil. Zoro no había sido su primer ni su último amante. Pero no había tenido tantos y, desde luego, ninguno tan especial. Había habido entre ellos, desde el principio, una compenetración especial, algo que los había unido mágicamente.

Durante el día, en las clases, competían ferozmente. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, hacían el amor con entrega y pasión.

 **«Amor»,** repitió mentalmente ella. No, no había sido amor lo que habían sentido, sino _pasión_. Sus sueños y su visión de la vida no habían coincidido en absoluto.

Robin encendió el ordenador y observó la pantalla mientras se iluminaba. El sonido de agua corriendo le hizo pensar que el cuarto de baño debía de tener una ducha. Trató de no visualizar el cuerpo desnudo de Zoro. Introdujo la contraseña de acceso a los ficheros de Utopía. En aquel instante, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer impecablemente vestida entró en el despacho.

— **Ya veo que tenemos en la oficina una nueva madrugadora** —dijo la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa en los labios—. **Hola, soy Tashigi Winters**.

— **Señorita Winters, es un placer** —respondió Robin y le estrechó la mano.

— **Por favor, vamos a conversar** —señaló la silla para que Robin se sentara—. **Lamento no haber podido pasar ayer a tiempo de recibirte. Estuve reunida la mayor parte de la tarde. Espero que te encuentres bien en el hotel.**

— **Tengo una habitación preciosa, gracias.**

Tashigi miró hacia la puerta del baño.

— **Asumo que Zoro está ahí dentro.**

Robin asintió.

— **Creo que ha pasado la noche aquí.**

— **No me sorprende. Siempre le digo que no sé para qué se gasta el dinero en una casa, si pasa todo su tiempo aquí**.

— **Ya era así cuando lo conocí. Está bien ser responsable, pero yo siempre trato de convencerlo de que sólo trabajar le va a convertir en una persona muy aburrida**.

— _ **He oído que Robin está murmurando a mis espaldas.**_

Robin miró hacia la puerta del baño y vio salir a Zoro con un traje limpio y una camisa impecable. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su aroma a limpio. Tashigi se rió en un claro intento de distender la atmósfera que se había creado.

— **No está diciendo nada que no sepamos, Zoro. Todo el mundo sabe que trabajas demasiado** —dijo ella y se volvió hacia Robin—. **Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

Dicho aquello, Tashigi salió.

— **Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar** —dijo Zoro en el instante en que estuvieron solos. Se sentó ante su ordenador y tecleó el código de entrada.

— **Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?** —preguntó Robin.

— **¿Por qué debería estarlo?**

— **Porque me has oído decir que eres aburrido.**

— **No tengo motivos para enfadarme cuando me consta que no sabes nada de mí, Robin. Hace cinco años que no nos hemos visto, desconoces por completo lo que ha sido de mi vida desde entonces** —con cada palabra sonaba más y más a la defensiva.

— **Háblame de ti ahora.**

Él frunció el ceño.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida, cuáles son tus aficiones, cómo son tus amigos**.

— **Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia. Además, no tenemos tiempo. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer** —dicho aquello, se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Robin había hecho esas preguntas con el ánimo de lograr un pequeño acercamiento. Pero estaba claro que el efecto logrado había sido justo el inverso.

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y olvidarse del hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Trabajaron en silencio durante un tiempo, analizando cada segmento del programa, buscando claves que los ayudaran a encontrar al pirata. Pero Zoro olía demasiado bien y a Robin cada vez le resultaba más difícil concentrarse. No podía evitar que su mirada se desviara de la pantalla hacia las manos masculinas que tecleaban con prisa. Siempre le habían gustado sus dedos largos. Apartó la vista y trató de no recordar cómo aquellas manos la habían _acariciado_ , habían arrancado de su boca _suspiros de placer_.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

La hora de la comida llegó y Zoro no hizo ni el más mínimo amago de tomarse un descanso. Robin recordó lo increíblemente competitivo que era. Aquella actitud despertaba en ella su espíritu de lucha. No iba a ser la primera en sugerir un descanso. Podía trabajar tanto tiempo como quisiera sin parar. Además, una vez metida en la tarea de analizar aquel prodigioso programa las horas iban pasando sin que se diera cuenta.

Admiraba a Zoro. La inteligencia en un hombre siempre le había resultado atractiva. Pero, además, él lo combinaba con un extraordinario físico. Trabajar a su lado le resultaba complicado, pues despertaba en ella deseos dormidos de un modo que ningún hombre lograba despertar. No obstante, la idea de retomar una tormentosa relación con él no era ni de lejos una opción. Su separación había sido lo más doloroso que le había sucedido en su vida. Jamás volvería a ponerse en una situación semejante. En varias ocasiones a Zoro lo interrumpieron con llamadas y una de ellas lo obligó a salir del despacho. Robin aprovechó el momento para sacar un paquete de galletas y tomarse un plátano de la cesta de fruta. Dio gracias de que Smoker y Tashigi Winters hubieran decidido enviarle algo tan nutritivo en lugar de un ramo de flores.

Acababa de terminarse la fruta cuando él entró. Se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

— **¿Por qué tienes que comer mientras trabajas?** —preguntó él recogiendo con rabia los restos de migas.

— **Porque tú no paras para comer. No hemos almorzado siquiera y son ya las seis de la tarde. De momento tampoco te he oído mencionar la posibilidad de una cena. Puede que tú puedas vivir sin comida, pero yo la necesito para pensar.**

Él la miró sorprendido.

— **Si querías parar a comer, ¿por qué no lo has dicho?**

— **Porque a eso de la una decidí que si tú no querías parar, yo no lo haría. Sé lo importante que es esto para ti. Pensé que, quizás, invirtiendo más tiempo seguido, lograríamos dar con el problema. Pero no hemos avanzado nada y yo estoy hambrienta** —dijo ella con frustración.

— **Siempre te pones de malhumor cuando no has comido adecuadamente.**

— **Pues si piensas que estoy de malhumor, espera un par de horas más y verás.**

— **Supongo que podríamos pedir una pizza, pero sólo si me prometes no comértela delante del ordenador.**

— **En este momento sería capaz de prometerte que me la voy a comer colgando de la ventana con tal de que la pidas.**

Un ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él. Aquel inesperado gesto le provocó Robin un escalofrío.

— **No hace falta que llegues a tanto** —le aseguró él—. **Te gustaba de salami y champiñones, ¿verdad?**

Le sorprendió que recordara aquel detalle y asintió mecánicamente. Se creía inmune a los encantos de Zoro, pero una insignificante sonrisa había sido capaz de desarmarla por completo y de despertar sueños, de crear ilusiones dentro de ella. Esperaba que todo fuera producto del hambre y que un poco de comida aplacara tan confusos sentimientos.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Tashigi Winters salió de la última reunión del día ansiosa por marcharse a casa. Pero se encontró con una visita inesperada.

— **¡Marco!** —no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver al hombre que había sido su marido años atrás. Llevaban divorciados cinco años. Su matrimonio sólo había durado dieciocho meses.

— **Hola, Tashigi. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre?**

Marco Baxter era un hombre atractivo, de pelo rubio y sonrisa agradable. Llegó a casarse con él por una combinación de razones: para agradar a su padre, porque pensaba que hacían una buena pareja y porque amaba Wintersoft tanto como ella. También había pensado que el matrimonio era el paso adecuado que dar en aquel momento y Marco le pareció el hombre adecuado. Pero ninguna de dichas razones fueron las adecuadas. El divorcio fue doloroso, pero mucho más lo era vivir con él.

— **Me voy a casa** —dijo ella—. **¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

— **He venido a tomar algo con tu padre.**

— **Ya** —dijo ella, sin ocultar su desagrado ante la noticia—. **Creo que últimamente ves a mi padre más que yo.**

— **Me gusta estar con él y me da buenos consejos.**

— **¿Qué tal va tu búsqueda de trabajo?**

Marco había perdido recientemente su puesto de trabajo, en un recorte presupuestario que la compañía había tenido que realizar.

— **Bien. Tengo algunas buenas propuestas. Además, con la indemnización que recibí tengo para poder sobrevivir un tiempo sin agobios. De hecho, estoy disfrutando de mi tiempo libre.**

La sorprendió inclinándose sobre ella y retirando de su rostro un mechón de pelo. El gesto fue innecesario y excesivamente íntimo a gusto de Tashigi. Ella retrocedió.

— **Estás muy guapa** —dijo él—. **El azul siempre te ha sentado bien. Me encanta verte así vestida. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero hacer esperar al Sr. Smoker.**

Marco se alejó por el pasillo y Tashigi se pasó la mano por la falda, en un gesto incómodo. No le gustaba la sensación de que Marco le hiciera cumplidos. Le resultaba extraño. En las últimas semanas había pasado con frecuencia por las oficinas de Wintersoft y aquella situación no le gustaba a Tashigi.

— **He visto a tu ex marido por aquí.**

La cálida voz de Conis la sorprendió.

— **Creo que ha venido a tomarse unas copas con mi padre.**

— **Lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida fue divorciarte de él** —dijo Conis con total sinceridad—. **Jamás entendí el apego que le tenía Smoker.**

— **Cuando nos divorciamos temí que mi padre jamás me lo perdonara** —recordó con pesar aquellos dolorosos momentos vividos en el pasado.

— **Se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba mucho de su matrimonio** —dijo Conis. Tashigi asintió.

— **Yo también. Pero en el momento en que nos casamos, Marco cambió por completo.**

Nada más acabar la ceremonia, Marco dejó claro que él sería el jefe de Wintersoft cuando Smoker se retirara, tomando el puesto que a Tashigi le correspondía por derecho. El papel de ella habría de limitarse al de esposa de un hombre rico y poderoso. Pero Tashigi esperaba de su vida mucho más que eso. Después del divorcio, Marco había acabado por abandonar la compañía, alegando que le resultaba incómodo trabajar junto a ella y a su padre. Tashigi recordó el modo en que le había tocado el pelo y el inesperado cumplido.

— **Espero que mi padre no esté buscando ningún tipo de reconciliación.**

— **No creo** —respondió Conis—. **Además, recuerdo que lo que le comentó tu padre a tu tía por teléfono fue que entre los ejecutivos de la compañía había buen material para un estupendo marido. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo?**

— **No, realmente no** —respondió Tashigi. Quizás sólo estaba cansada e imaginaba cosas.

Decidió cambiar de tema

— **He conocido a Nico Robin.**

— **¿Qué tal?** —preguntó Conis, claramente interesada.

— **Parece muy agradable, aunque mientras estuve en el despacho de Zoro noté cierta tensión entre ellos.**

Conis asintió.

— **Me temo que Zoro no debe de ser el hombre más fácil del mundo para trabajar con él.**

Tashigi sonrió al recordar a Robin.

— **Tengo la sensación de que ella sabe manejarlo.**

— **¿Crees que debemos comentarles que hemos accedido a los archivos del personal?**

— **No creo que debamos decir nada aún. Quizás el tema no salga a la luz y no sea necesario airearlo. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido nada ilegal.**

Conis sonrió picaramente.

— **Era un caso de emergencia. Conocer la historia personal de nuestros ejecutivos era de vital importancia para ayudarlos a encontrar a su pareja perfecta. En cualquier caso, si algo ocurre, asumiré la responsabilidad.**

— **Ni hablar** —dijo Tashigi—. **Si nos descubren, afrontaremos las consecuencias juntas. Ahora me voy. Estoy deseando llegar a casa para darme un baño y tomarme un buen chocolate caliente.**

De camino a casa, Tashigi pensó en todo lo sucedido hasta entonces. Recordó cuándo Conis le había contado que Nami estaba enamorada de su jefe, Luffy Monkey. Poco habían tenido que hacer Tashigi y Conis para que en sólo un mes acabaran comprometidos. La segunda pareja tampoco había requerido apenas ayuda. Tashigi le había presentado a Koala Fitzpatrick, la jefa de relaciones públicas, a Ssabo Lawson, el gran consejero legal de la compañía, para que la ayudara a solucionar un asunto personal. Aquél había sido el comienzo de su historia de amor. Sólo semanas después ya estaban comprometidos.

Felices con los buenos resultados de su plan, Tashigi y Conis habían ido por el siguiente soltero: Ace Portgas. Necesitado de una hermosa mujer que fingiera ser su novia ante sus padres, había recurrido por casualidad a Nojiko Morris. Por suerte, lo que había comenzado como amor fingido había acabado en un amor profundo y real.

La cuarta pareja había vivido una historia verdaderamente romántica. Después de muchos años, Sanji Connors había regresado, gracias al consejo de Conis, a su ciudad de origen, donde su único amor le había partido el corazón. El reencuentro había permitido deshacer muchos malentendidos y había acabado por iniciar el feliz compromiso de la pareja. De un modo u otro había sido promotora de varios felices enlaces y eso le causaba una agradable sensación. Por desgracia, dicha sensación se vio nublada por el recuerdo del reciente encuentro con su ex marido. Le había dado la impresión de que trataba de seducirla de nuevo y no le gustaba.

Se preguntó qué estaría tramando y si trataría de hacer pensar a su padre que iba a haber una reconciliación. Su divorcio había destrozado el corazón de su padre y había provocado una crisis en su relación familiar que habían tardado meses en superar. No quería volver a pasar por todo aquello. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a convertirse de nuevo en la esposa ni de Marco Baxter ni de nadie.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **BUENO BUENO... NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE VERE QUE HAGO PARA ACTUALIZAR ADECUADAMENTE... AH! por cierto, lean cualquiera de los fics que hay en fanfiction hacerca de onepiece se que han publicado hasta ahora, se que a muchos les encantan los fics que hasta ahora no se han actualizado pero den una oportunidad a otras... historias... ;) :)**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA DE NUEVO... AQUI PRESENTANDOME Solitario196, Solitario para los amigos y sicarios... jajaja, bueno... les dejo un capitulo mas... es posible que publique otro mas, pero no estoy seguro aunque tengo algo de tiempo... pero YA VEREMOS...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

El sonido del teléfono desconcentró a Zoro. Miró a Robin mientras rebuscaba en su bolso a la caza del ruidoso aparato. Sólo había recibido un par de llamadas en la semana que llevaban trabajando juntos, y siempre habían sido breves y escuetas. Por lo que podía deducir de las conversaciones, se trataba de amigos. En aquella ocasión era diferente.

— **¡Mamá!** —dijo ella al responder el teléfono. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana—. **¿Cómo estás?**

Él se sintió aliviado al ver que ella se alejaba.

La última semana había sido realmente dura. No sólo no habían conseguido encontrar pistas sobre el pirata informático, sino que la presencia de Robin lo estaba volviendo loco. Hora tras hora tenía que soportar el desconcertante aroma de aquella mujer, escuchar su respiración o sus leves sonidos de frustración. No hacía nada conscientemente para irritarlo, pero lo irritaba. Se decía a sí mismo que sólo le afectaba trabajar con alguien en su espacio, cuando estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo. Pero no era eso. Eran los recuerdos, aquellos malditos recuerdos, los que lo invadían y lo atormentaban.

— **Estupendo, mamá** —la voz de Robin resonó con fuerza interrumpiendo sus pensamiento.

Zoro cambió de posición en la silla, tratando de encontrar la mejor postura para verla mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina. Iba vestida con unos pantalones oscuro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo enfatizando sus curvas. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se reflejaban en su cabello. Estaba preciosa.

Miró con deleite el lóbulo de su oreja y recordó cómo su boca había atrapado aquel pequeño apéndice con apetito voraz. Se preguntó si su respuesta volvería a ser tan salvaje como antaño, pero no esperó contestación. Se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al monitor.

— **Estoy trabajando, sí. No, todavía no he podido ver Boston. No hemos podido parar ni un momento. Sí, sé que llevo aquí toda la semana... Yo también te quiero. Ya hablamos. Un beso.**

Apagó el teléfono.

— **¿Tu madre sigue viviendo en Florida?**

— **No. Lleva cinco años en California. Vive cerca de mí.**

— **¿Se ven con frecuencia?**

— **Sí, un día sí y otro no. Aunque ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer.**

— **¿Y tu padre? No recuerdo que jamás lo hayas mencionado.**

Robin frunció el ceño.

 **—No hay mucho que decir sobre él. Dejó a mi madre por otra mujer cuando yo tenía ocho años. Mantuvo un esporádico contacto conmigo durante un año y, después de eso, no volví a saber nada sobre él.**

Era curioso, pero durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos no le había contado nada de aquello. Lo cierto era que no habían hablado de nada realmente importante. Habían estado demasiado ocupados riendo y haciendo el amor. Miró al monitor. Quizás si hubieran hablado más desde el principio se habrían dado cuenta de lo poco adecuados que eran el uno para el otro. Tal vez eso habría evitado que le partiera el corazón.

Miró al reloj. Eran casi las siete, hora de pedir comida, tal y como habían hecho cada día durante la última semana

Se volvió hacia ella.

— **¿Pedimos pizza?**

— **No, no deseo pizza.**

— **Entonces, ¿comida china?**

Ella frunció el ceño.

— **No. No quiero comer basura otra vez.**

Se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y cerró una aplicación detrás de otra, hasta apagar el ordenador.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Me voy** —dijo ella bruscamente.

— **¿Qué te pasa?**

— **¿Qué me pasa? Que llevo una semana en Boston y lo único que he visto es este despacho. Me obligas a trabajar sin descanso como si fuera una mula. Pero no lo soy. Soy una persona que, a diferencia de ti, necesita tener una vida fuera de la oficina.**

Se dirigió al armario y sacó el abrigo.

— **Me voy a cenar a un restaurante, donde me sirva una persona real y donde pueda oír a otra gente hablar. Voy a respirar aire puro.**

— **Espera un momento.**

Ella se puso el abrigo y se volvió a mirarlo.

— **¿A qué?**

— **A mí** —respondió él y apagó el ordenador. Su pequeño discurso lo había hecho sentir culpable.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— **¿Qué?**

— **He dicho que me esperes** —tomó su abrigo y se lo puso—. **Tienes toda la razón. Te he estado obligando a trabajar sin descanso y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a cenar.**

— **No es necesario** —aseguró ella.

— **Insisto. Además, tú no conoces la ciudad y no sabes adonde ir.**

Ella lo miró con cierta sospecha.

— **¿De verdad me vas a llevar a cenar a un buen restaurante o me estás tomando el pelo? No puedo creerme que realmente conozcas alguno.**

— **Llevo toda mi vida en Boston. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer un buen restaurante?**

Salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

— **Eso no significa nada** —dijo ella—. **Conocí a un tipo, un obseso por la informática también, que vivía en Nueva York y nunca había estado en la Estatua de la Libertad, ni había visto una obra en Broadway, ni había montado en el metro.**

— **Yo conozco Boston muy bien, todas sus atracciones turísticas, sus lugares históricos, sus museos** —no pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre al que había hecho referencia habría sido su amante. En realidad, no era de su incumbencia—. **Y, ¿qué quieres decir con que era «un obseso de la informática también»? ¿Eso es lo que yo soy según tú?**

— **Por supuesto. Y no sé por qué tienes que mostrarte ofendido. Yo también lo soy.**

Llegaron a la planta baja, salieron a la calle y Zoro paró un taxi.

— **Al Boston Beanery** —le dijo al conductor. Se apoyó en el respaldo y continuó la conversación—. **¿Y ser «un obseso de la informática» es algo bueno o malo?**

— **Depende** —respondió ella—. **Algunos se quedan tan atrapados en el mundo de las máquinas que son incapaces de vivir en el mundo real. He conocido gente que incluso empieza a descuidar su higiene personal** —sonrió—. **Últimamente yo me voy aproximando, porque cada vez acorto más mi baño diario. Llego tan tarde a la habitación del hotel que no tengo tiempo de tomármelo con calma.**

Su mirada luminosa, su gesto vivaz removió algo dentro de él.

Se dio cuenta de que el modo en que la había estado forzando a trabajar había sido una especie de castigo de redención por el daño que le había infringido.

— **Lo siento** —se disculpó él.

— **No pasa nada** —dijo ella y le tocó levemente la mano. Le gustaba tocar. Eso era algo que había olvidado de ella.

— **Zoro, sé lo que te estás jugando y no me importa trabajar durante muchas horas. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin parar, mi cerebro ya no responde. Quizás tú no necesites hacer otras cosas, pero yo sí.**

— **Lo tendré en cuenta** —respondió él.

— **Y dime, ¿adonde vamos? Estoy realmente hambrienta.**

— **A un gran restaurante que se llama Boston Beanery. A veces quedo con mis padres allí.**

— **¿Qué tal están?**

— **Supongo que bien.**

— **¿Supones?**

— **No he hablado con ellos desde hace semanas** —respondió.

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Están muy ocupados** —respondió él en un tono defensivo—. **No somos de ese tipo de familia que suele tratarse a menudo.**

Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. No le apetecía hablar, de ellos. Eran buena gente y los quería. Pero a veces se sentía un tanto re legado.

Durante los veinte minutos de trayecto hasta el restaurante, Zoro hizo de guía turístico, señalando aquellos lugares que tenían algún interés. Ella lo escuchó atenta, sin dejar de hacer preguntas. Él notó que el interés que ella sentía por su ciudad natal era genuino.

Al llegar ante la puerta del concurrido restaurante, pagaron al taxi y se bajaron.

— **Zoro, preferiría que no habláramos de trabajo durante la cena** —le dijo ella antes de entrar.

— **De acuerdo** —dijo él, no muy contento con la petición. Si no hablaban de trabajo, _¿de qué iban a hablar?_

Desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a recordar lo sucedido entre ellos. Tampoco sabía mantener una conversación superficial. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se relacionaba socialmente, que había olvidado el mecanismo. Y, por algún motivo, no le agradaba que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

El restaurante era muy agradable. Estaba situado en un viejo edificio de ladrillo visto. En el interior, enormes cazuelas de barro cocían sobre fuegos de leña grandes cantidades de judías. Aunque había muchos comensales, la distancia entre las mesas permitía guardar cierta intimidad. Robin sintió una increíble felicidad. Al fin había abandonado la oficina e iba a cenar fuera del hotel.

— **Buenas noches** —dijo el joven camarero que se acercó a ellos. Les entregó las cartas—. **¿Qué tal están?**

— **Muy bien, gracias** —Robin miró la placa con su nombre—. **¿Qué tal tú, Coby?**

Él la miró sorprendido por la afable actitud con que lo correspondía.

— **Bien, gracias.**

 **—¿Eres** **estudiante?**

— **Sí. Estudio Medicina en la Universidad de Boston.**

— **Eso es fantástico. Seguro que te convertirás en un estupendo médico** —dijo ella.

— **De momento, soy un camarero alimentando a un montón de gente hambrienta.**

Robin se rió.

— **¿Y qué nos recomiendas esta noche?**

— **Nuestra especialidad son las costillas adobadas con mostaza y miel y las judías de la casa.**

— **Pues yo quiero eso** —dijo Robin y le entregó su menú.

— **Que sean dos. Y, para beber, una botella de vino blanco** —dijo Zoro y se volvió hacia Robin en cuanto el camarero se alejó. La miró con media sonrisa—. **Se me había olvidado que te gustaba flirtear con los camareros.**

— **No estaba flirteando** —protestó ella.

— **Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas tú a lo que estabas haciendo ahora mismo?**

Ella suspiró exasperada. Zoro tenía un aspecto tan constreñido y crítico. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre con el que había yacido desnuda, con el que se había reído a carcajadas mientras jugaban en el agua? Al parecer, aquella época no había sido más que un momento de locura pasajera en la vida de Zoro.

— **No estaba flirteando, Zoro. Sólo estaba siendo amable, sociable. Tú lo hacías muy bien cuando estabas en California.**

— **Cuando estuve en California hice muchas cosas de las que luego me he arrepentido.**

— **¿Como salir conmigo?** —dijo ella. Él la miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

— **¿Qué tratas de hacer, Robin? ¿Poner en mi boca palabras que nos lleven a una pelea?**

Ella se contuvo al ver que Coby aparecía con una botella de vino. Sirvió a cada uno una copa y se marchó. Robin suspiró pesadamente y retiró la copa.

— **Quiero agua** —dijo—. **Y, no, no estoy intentando provocar ninguna pelea. Pero me dolería mucho que te arrepintieras del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.**

Él agitó la mano en un gesto de aparente despreocupación.

— **Lo pasado, pasado está. No hay arrepentimiento... ¿Sigues haciendo surf?**

Era claro su intento de cambiar de tema y Robin decidió no tratar de seguir con la conversación planteada. ¿Qué bien podría hacerles recordar el pasado?

— **Sí, todavía hago surf, pero no tan a menudo. Después de que te marcharas, mi madre regresó a Florida. Hasta ahora le he dedicado casi todo mi tiempo** —dijo ella e, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

— **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que tu madre está enferma?**

Su madre y los problemas que la mujer tenía eran algo que jamás contaba a nadie. Rápidamente buscó una vía de salida.

— **No, está muy bien. Simplemente es... es que me echaba mucho de menos y quería pasar tiempo conmigo.**

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua para evitar que la mirada inquisidora de su acompañante la perturbara.

— **¿Sigues viviendo en la casa de la playa?**

— **No. Se convirtió en una locura excesiva incluso para mí. Nunca tenía suficiente privacidad. Había demasiadas fiestas. En cuanto mi negocio empezó a funcionar, me compré un adosado. Es pequeño, pero es mío. Según tengo entendido, tú también te compraste una casa.**

— **Sí. Mi madre lo eligió a su gusto, ya sabes. Es demasiado grande, pero es mi casa.**

Robin sabía poco acerca de sus padres. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos en California, había hablado ocasionalmente de ellos. Por la poca información que había obtenido, sabía que eran catedráticos de Historia en la Universidad de Boston, gente muy respetada en su campo.

En cuanto Coby les sirvió la comida, ambos se concentraron en disfrutar de ella. El ruido del establecimiento suplía la falta de conversación y hacía que Robin se sintiera de nuevo viva. Al fin estaban en un espacio lleno de gente.

— **Si ya no haces surf, ¿en qué empleas tu tiempo después del trabajo?** —preguntó él cuando el estómago ya empezaba a sentirse saciado.

— **Salgo con amigos, voy al cine, cosas así. Estuve dos meses en un curso de cocina.**

Él levantó la ceja sorprendido.

— **¿Has aprendido a cocinar?**

— **No. Fracasé estrepitosamente. ¿Y tú?**

Él negó con la cabeza.

— **Nunca estoy en casa tiempo suficiente como para cocinar.**

— **Y, en algún momento, tendrás una esposa que se ocupe de cocinar para ti** —dijo ella, sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba la idea.

— **Eso es lo que tengo previsto** —dijo él.

— **¿Tienes a alguien en mente?**

— **No, la verdad es que no. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer gente. Utopía me ha robado todo mi tiempo y energía** —dijo él—. **¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado ya al hombre adecuado?**

— **No, aún no he encontrado al hombre adecuado. Por desgracia, tú no fuiste el último de mi larga lista de «inadecuados»** —la confesión le provocó un ligero dolor en el corazón. No había habido muchos hombres después de Zoro, pero siempre había iniciado cada relación con la esperanza de que fuera la definitiva. Zoro había sido lo más próximo a lo que buscaba, hasta que le había dicho lo que esperaba de ella.

— **Pues lo siento** —dijo él.

— **No te preocupes. Ya sabes que hay que besar muchas ranas antes de encontrar al verdadero príncipe azul.**

Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habría besado él desde su partida. Tenía la sensación de que no habían sido muchas y tampoco sabía si eso le agradaba o entristecía.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Zoro pronto se dio cuenta de que su preocupación por los temas de conversación no tenía razón de ser. Robin era una gran conversadora y siempre encontraba historias interesantes con las que entretener. Después de la cena, se quedaron charlando amigablemente ante una taza de café. Las anécdotas que narraba sobre sus más pintorescos clientes le hacían reír. Precisamente la risa había sido el regalo que le había hecho años atrás. Un regalo que luego le había robado. Rápidamente, apartó aquel pensamiento. No quería que el pasado estropeara la noche.

— **En ocasiones he trabajado con el departamento de policía** —dijo ella.

— **¿En cuestiones de seguridad?**

— **No exactamente. Yo fingía ser una niña de doce o trece años y me metía en chats en busca de posibles pedófilos.**

— **¿Era peligroso?** —le preguntó.

— **Realmente, no. Si contactaba con un posible pedófilo, concertaba una cita y era la policía la que se encargaba del resto.**

— **Yo tenía diez años cuando empecé a obsesionarme con los ordenadores. Claro que entonces aún no había chats.**

— **¿Y por qué estabas jugando con ordenadores y no subiéndote a los árboles y corriendo por ahí?**

Zoro dio un sorbo a su café.

— **A mis padres no les gustaban los deportes y siempre me incitaban a estudiar. Aprendí desde muy pequeño que el modo de que me aceptaran era trabajar duro y aprender mucho.**

— **Eso es bueno, siempre y cuando hagas también lo que los niños suelen hacer.**

Dio otro sorbo de café. Aquella conversación le hacía sentir incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre él.

— **Seguro que tú siempre tenías la casa llena de amigos** —dijo él, tratando de desviar la conversación.

Ella bajó el rostro y hundió la mirada en su taza. Estaba preciosa bajo la luz de las velas.

Su rostro era dulce y suave y los años no lo habían cambiado. Ansiaba poder deslizar los dedos por la seda de sus mejillas.

— **Siempre tuve amigos entrando y saliendo de casa hasta los ocho años. Pero, después de que mi padre nos abandonara, mi madre se desmoronó. Había construido toda su vida entorno a él y, de pronto, todo cambió.**

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y la miró intrigado.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

Ella no apartaba la mirada del fondo de la taza.

— **Ella estaba deprimida, así que dejé de traer a mis amigos a casa y me dediqué a pasar todo el tiempo en la de ellos. Nada más.**

Algo le decía que había mucho más de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a contarlo. Tampoco él iba a insistir. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba a él cómo hubiera sido su infancia?

— **No sé tú** —dijo ella—. **Pero yo estoy agotada.**

— **Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.**

En cuestión de minutos pagaron la cuenta, salieron y tomaron un taxi en dirección al hotel de ella.

— **Muchas gracias, Zoro. Me lo he pasado muy bien.**

— **Yo también** —reconoció él.

— **Supongo que no pensarás volver a la oficina, ¿verdad?**

— **Pues me lo estaba planteando. Podría trabajar unas cuantas horas más.**

Ella lo miró preocupada.

— **¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Podemos empezar mañana a primera hora** —dijo ella—. **Seguro que en tu cama duermes más cómodo que sobre el teclado del ordenador.**

— **Tienes razón. Probablemente me vaya a casa** —dijo él, aunque la cercanía de ella le impedía concentrarse en la conversación.

— **Zoro** —le tocó la mano y la deslizó por su brazo—. **Sé lo importante que es el trabajo que estamos haciendo, pero yo no puedo mantener el ritmo que has marcado esta semana.**

Su mano cálida se detuvo unos instantes en la de él. La sensación le resultó demasiado agradable y se apartó rápidamente.

— **Sé que te he estado forzando demasiado** —dijo él.

Ella apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del taxi.

— **Me gustaría conocer a los miembros de tu equipo** —dijo ella.

— **Por supuesto. Mañana te los presentaré.**

Su conversación se detuvo al tiempo que el taxi se detenía ante la puerta del hotel. Zoro pagó al conductor y salió. Le tendió la mano a Robin para ayudarla a salir.

— **Es muy tarde. Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.**

— **No hace falta** —respondió ella.

— **No me importa. Además, me dará la oportunidad de bajar la cena.** Ella sonrió.

— **Entonces, deberíamos subir por la escalera.**

— **¿Qué piso es?**

— **El veinte.**

— **Me quedo con el ascensor** —respondió él con otra sonrisa.

Al entrar en la cabina ella lo miró fijamente.

— **Es curioso. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo juntos en California, jamás hablamos sobre nosotros y nuestras familias**.

— **También he estado pensando en eso hace un rato** —respondió él—. **Sin embargo, jamás pareció faltarnos ningún tema de conversación.**

— **Es cierto** –la puerta se abrió y salieron al pasillo—. **Mi habitación está por aquí.**

Ambos tomaron la ruta que ella había indicado.

Al llegar ante la puerta, Robin introdujo la tarjeta y abrió.

— **Muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido una noche estupenda. Me lo he pasado muy bien.**

Sus miradas se encontraron y él centró su atención en aquellos labios sugerentes e insinuantes. Sin pensar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Ella recibió el beso sin protestas, dejando que su lengua danzara en el interior de su boca y que inflamara su deseo dormido. Al cabo de unos minutos, se apartaron el uno del otro. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro congestionado y una mirada de sorpresa.

— **¿Por qué has hecho eso?**

Zoro no sabía la respuesta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, irritado por su impulsiva acción.

— **No lo sé. Costumbre, supongo.**

— **¿Costumbre?** —ella levantó la ceja—. **Pero si hace cinco años que no nos veíamos.**

Él se encogió de hombros.

— **Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Buenas noches, Robin** —antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

Con la mente en blanco, Zoro salió del hotel y se encaminó hacia el edificio de Wintersoft, donde estaba su coche. No sabía lo que le había pasado. Sólo cuando el aire frío golpeó su rostro, pudo empezar a pensar en lo sucedido. Quizás la novedad de haberse tomado un descanso, de haber salido con alguien, lo había trastornado. O puede que hubiera sido la visión de aquel rostro suave, de aquellos labios sugerentes que tiempo atrás lo habían hecho feliz. Fuera lo que fuera había encendido en él un fuego imposible de aplacar ni aun con los rigores del frío invernal.

Durante meses, después de haber regresado de California, había soñado con aquellos besos, con aquel cuerpo. Había ansiado poder volver a escuchar, aunque fuera una última vez, los dulces suspiros de su boca. Tenía que apartar de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues no hacía sino encender una llama dolorosa que creía extinguida desde hace tiempo. No podía volver a suceder nada igual. Robin no era más que una ayuda externa con la que conseguir solventar un problema de trabajo. Cuando todo se solucionara, ella regresaría a California y sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse jamás.

* * *

Aquel beso la había dejado inquieta toda la noche, incitándola a evocar imágenes que no quería recordar, trayendo al presente un pasado que había olvidado con gran esfuerzo.

Maldito Zoro. Era un enigma, una mente brillante, el tipo de hombre que le resultaba atrayente. Pero también era un estúpido convencional que exigía cosas fuera de su tiempo. Pensó en su breve narración sobre su infancia. Los pocos trazos que había dibujado sobre el lienzo vacío de la conversación habían dejado en ella la imagen de una niñez solitaria y triste.

Golpeó la almohada con el puño, se dejó caer sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Tampoco ella había tenido una niñez perfecta, pero había sobrevivido.

Aquel beso... Zoro era realmente peligroso cuando besaba. Lo último que quería era volver a retomar la relación en el punto en que la habían dejado hacía cinco años.

Tiempo después de que él se marchara, se había dado cuenta de que la suya había sido una relación basada en el deseo. Se había acostado con él demasiado pronto y la pasión había permanecido viva durante los cuatro meses que habían estado saliendo juntos. Pero, aunque eso era importante, no era suficiente para tener la relación sólida y duradera que ella estaba buscando. Había llegado a un estadio de su vida en el que empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de casarse si encontraba al hombre adecuado. Pero ése era el problema, encontrar a ese hombre. Zoro, por muy bien que besara, no lo era.

* * *

Se despertó muy pronto a la mañana siguiente. Su primer instinto fue conformarse con una taza de café y partir rápidamente para la oficina.

Pero, en lugar de eso, pidió un buen desayuno en la habitación y se dio un largo baño. Aunque Zoro le había asegurado que se lo tomarían con más calma en adelante, no lo creía. Así que prefería llegar fresca, relajada y bien alimentada ante lo que sin duda sería un día de duro trabajo. Eran ya más de las ocho cuando entró en el despacho. No se sorprendió al ver que Zoro estaba allí.

— **Buenos días** —dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

— **Alguien ha accedido al programa** —dijo él sin mirarla.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

— **Más segmentos del programa han sido saboteados. Si no llego a encontrarlos habría dejado de funcionar por completo.**

Ella se sentó rápidamente y miró al monitor encendido.

— **¿Los fragmentos han sido copiados antes de ser cambiados?** —preguntó ella y él asintió—. **¿Hay algún modo de saber cómo ha accedido esta vez?**

— **No he tenido tiempo de examinarlo. Lo más que he podido hacer ha sido reparar el mal.** Robin encendió su ordenador y accedió al programa.

— **Mientras tú reparas, yo buscaré alguna pista.**

Durante las siguientes dos horas ambos trabajaron en silencio. Zoro recibió una única llamada que despachó con rapidez. Luego avisó a su secretaria para que no le pasara ninguna llamada más. No fue hasta después del mediodía que Zoro respiró aliviado.

— **Creo que ya lo he arreglado todo.**

Robin, por su parte, resopló frustrada.

— **Pues yo no he conseguido nada. No encuentro la entrada por la que accede.**

Se levantó de la silla y se estiró, sin darse cuenta de que la camisa dejaba al descubierto su vientre. La mirada de Zoro la alertó y bajó los brazos a toda prisa.

Zoro se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera.

— **¿Quieres algo de beber?** —preguntó él.

— **Una botella de agua, por favor.**

Después de servirse un whisky, tomó la botella de agua y llevó ambas cosas a la mesa.

— **No recuerdo haberte visto nunca bebiendo alcohol.**

Ella abrió la botella de agua.

— **Porque no bebo** —dudó un momento antes de continuar pero, finalmente, lo hizo—. **Mi madre era alcohólica.**

— **Vaya, lo siento.**

Robin dio un sorbo a su agua.

— **Después de que mi padre se fuera, mi madre estaba tan deprimida que empezó a beber. Al principio no era tan malo, pero la cosa fue empeorando** —aquella declaración fue como abrir la caja de Pandora. En el momento en que comenzó a hablar, ya no pudo parar—. **Me daba vergüenza que mis amigos fueran a casa, porque nunca sabía qué me esperaría cuando abría la puerta. A veces, al llegar, me encontraba con que lo había organizado todo, la cocina estaba limpia, la casa en orden. Otras, sin embargo, lo había destrozado todo y estaba gritando como una loca, imprecando a mi dolorosos recuerdos de su niñez se agolparon en su mente.**

— **¿Cómo no me habías contado nada de esto antes?** —le preguntó Zoro confuso. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— **Me avergonzaba de todo aquello, y de ella. Cuando estábamos juntos mi madre vivía en Arizona. Temía que algún día apareciera y estropeara nuestro sueño, o que el simple hecho de contártelo bastara para que me abandonaras.**

Él le tomó la mano.

— **¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí?**

Ella sonrió.

— **Sabía que tú no eras precisamente de clase obrera. Tu familia tiene dinero y prestigio, y un honor que mantener. No me sentí capaz de decirte que mi madre era una alcohólica y que estaba internada en un centro de desintoxicación.**

— **¿Durante cuánto tiempo permaneció allí?**

— **Cuatro meses. La ayudaron no sólo a desintoxicarse, sino también a aprender un oficio.**

— **Debió de costarles mucho dinero.**

— **Sí. Pero mi padre le había dejado un remanente cuando se marchó y mi madre no había querido tocarlo. Decía que era dinero culpable. La convencí de que lo usara para recuperarse.**

— **¿Y funcionó?** Robin sonrió.

— **Sí. Lleva sin probar una gota de alcohol cinco años. Ahora somos grandes amigas y ha sido la mejor época de mi vida junto a ella. Trabaja como secretaria legal y le encanta, tiene un jardín con flores que sus vecinos envidian y, finalmente, ha encontrado la paz y se ha aceptado a sí misma.**

La mirada de él se suavizó.

— **Me alegro. Sólo que me gustaría que me lo hubieras contado antes.**

La dulzura de sus ojos era peligrosa, tanto como su proximidad. Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la incitaban a necesitar su abrazo reconfortante.

Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó del sofá.

— **Por aquel entonces no estaba aún preparada para contarlo. Además, tampoco habría cambiado nada** —se volvió hacia él y forzó una sonrisa—. **Lo único que nos interesaba era divertirnos, pasarlo bien y acostarnos** —dijo ella y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Él se tensó. Tomó el vaso, le dio un último sorbo y se levantó.

— **Tienes razón. Y creo que ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo por hoy. Pongámonos a trabajar.**

Zoro dejó el vaso sobre la nevera y se sentó ante su ordenador. Ella sabía que lo había enfurecido con su afirmación sobre el pasado. Había frivolizado sobre los sentimientos que habían compartido, pero era mejor así. Trabajaron hasta las seis y la tensión no pareció remitir. Esperaba que su salida nocturna del día anterior hubiera ayudado a facilitar la relación, pero no había sido así. Era como si los agradables momentos de la cena no hubieran tenido lugar.

A las seis y media, Robin decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Apagó el ordenador y se levantó.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Terminar mi trabajo por hoy. Ayer te dije que no estaba dispuesta a trabajar tanto como tú** —se dirigió al armario y sacó su abrigo—. **Se suponía que hoy ibas a presentarme a los miembros de tu equipo.**

— **Lo había olvidado.**

— **No importa. Realmente prefiero conocerlos fuera de la oficina, en un ambiente más distendido.**

— **Sé que salen todos los viernes a tomar algo a un bar cercano a la oficina. Si quieres podemos unirnos a ellos en su próximo encuentro.**

— **Eso sería perfecto, gracias** —se puso el abrigo y sacó los guantes del bolsillo.

Él también se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario, pero ella lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

— **Si vas a ponerte el abrigo para acompañarme al hotel, déjalo.**

— **Pero se está haciendo de noche. No deberías ir sola por la calle —** protestó él.

— **Zoro, tengo treinta años y llevo arreglándomelas sola desde los ocho. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar un par de manzanas sin compañía. Además, necesito estar sola.** Él la miró sorprendido.

— **De acuerdo.**

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— **Hasta mañana.**

— **¿Dónde vas a ir a cenar?**

— **Me quedaré en el hotel. Pediré que me suban algo a la habitación.**

— **Puedo llevarte a algún sitio.**

— **Hoy no, pero quizás acepte tu invitación mañana.**

— **De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana.**

Salió de la oficina, ansiosa por alejarse de él. Se sentía vulnerable, demasiado para pasar más tiempo al lado de Zoro. La tensión, que había habido entre ellos aquel largo día había sido diferente a la experimentada la semana anterior. Durante todo el día el recuerdo del beso robado inesperadamente la había desconcentrado. Un aletargado deseo se había despertado y no parecía querer abandonarla. Pero la tensión no había sido sólo de ella, sino también de él.

Salió del edificio y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el hotel. La confesión sobre su pasado la había hecho sentir vulnerable. Pero el gesto de ternura de su mirada había acabado por desmoronarla. Zoro no era una persona afectiva. Le resultaba difícil mostrar sus sentimientos. El hecho de que espontáneamente hubiera mostrado su comprensión la había afectado profundamente. Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, olvidar todo lo demás.

Lo sucedido la noche anterior, el cálido beso que había posado sobre sus labios no significaba nada. Debía olvidar a Zoro y la relación que había tenido con él.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Muajaja... espero que nunca lo olvide, aunque ya veremos que pasara mas adelante... tal vez cambien las cosas o bueno, quien sabe... COMO YA DIJE ANTES LES DEJE ESTE CAPITULO MAS PARA QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTARLO, NOS VEMOS MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN... ME GUSTARIA SABER SI DEBERIA ENCONTRARME ALGUNA FRASE PARA MI PERSONA AQUI... bueno, nos vemos ... ;9 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, Aquí Solitario196 o Solitario para los amigos jeje... hoy he traído un nuevo capitulo... y claro, si mal no recuerdo, creo que dije que eran como 7 o algo así, jejeje... pues me equivoque... GOMEN... solo son 11 capítulos... si ya se de seguro a algunos les sonó como si terminara en estos o tal vez a otros no pero bueno... sin nada mas que decir...COMENCEMOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Zoro estaba junto a la ventana, viendo cómo la nieve caía. Era aún muy pronto por la mañana y no esperaba que Robin apareciera hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Había establecido un rígido horario de trabajo. Llegaba a las ocho de la mañana, se tomaba una hora para comer y se marchaba a las seis o las siete. Habían salido a cenar en un par de ocasiones y él no hacía sino decirse a sí mismo que era parte del trabajo. Pero la realidad era que disfrutaba de su compañía. Hacía que viera el mundo de un modo diferente, como un lugar maravilloso donde todo era excitante y fabuloso. Eso había sido lo que lo había encandilado en el pasado y lo que seguía conquistándolo en el presente. Le había sorprendido lo que le había contado sobre su pasado. La imagen que daba, tan segura de sí misma, tan alegre, no le había hecho sospechar el caos que había vivido durante la niñez. Muy al contrario, Zoro había vivido en un mundo meticulosamente ordenado: nada de ruido, ni de emociones, ni de alboroto. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de sus padres.

En aquel instante, seguramente acababan de desayunar y se estaban preparando para marcharse. No obstante, decidió llamar.

Una agradable voz femenina atendió el teléfono.

—Señora Makino, soy Zoro.

—¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien, gracias, muy bien —le dijo al ama de llaves—. ¿Está mi madre?

—No, están fuera, en un viaje de investigación.

Zoro sintió un dolor en el pecho. Se habían marchado sin tan siquiera decirle adiós. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto en aquella ocasión, cuando llevaba años siendo así.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Tres meses —dijo la señora Richards—. Volverán en marzo.

—¿Adonde han ido?

—A algún lugar de Inglaterra. Si espera un momento puedo darle el itinerario.

—No, gracias, eso es todo —dijo Zoro apresuradamente—. Supongo que me llamarán en algún momento. Gracias, señora Makino.

Murmuró una despedida y colgó.

Tres meses. No iban a estar en Boston cuando su Utopía saliera el mercado. ¿Qué le importaba? Ya era un hombre maduro, no necesitaba a papá y a mamá a su lado. A pesar de todo, le habría gustado tenerlos. Le habría gustado que, al menos una vez, le hubieran dado unos golpecitos en la espalda y le hubieran dicho que estaban orgullosos de él. Le habría gustado sentirse importante para la gente que lo había criado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y él se volvió.

Era Robin que, como siempre, inundaba la estancia con su resplandeciente entrada, empuñando su mejor arma: una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Ha nevado aún más! Me encanta —dijo ella.

—Pues yo lo odio —respondió él.

—Vaya, veo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo —afirmó ella—. ¿O es otro ejemplo de tu adorable carácter?

Ella estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda de color azulejo oscuro, una blusa celeste y una chaqueta. Los aros de plata relumbraban con intensidad y le daban, junto a la gargantilla, un toque de elegancia. La sarcástica respuesta a su comentario que Zoro había preparado murió en sus labios.

—He tenido una noticia que me ha decepcionado, eso es todo. Siento si lo he pagado contigo.

—No pasa nada —se sentó a su lado y le posó, amistosamente, la mano en la rodilla—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él miró la mano y fijó la vista en sus uñas cortas pero arregladas. Olía a algo fresco y seductor y sintió un repentino deseo. No, no quería hablar de nada, no quería pensar en nada. Puso la mano sobre la de ella y notó su calor y la suavidad de su piel.

—Hace cinco años eras hermosa, pero ahora lo eres aún más.

Robin lo miró con sorpresa y entreabrió los labios atónita, gesto, este último, que le sirvió a Zoro de invitación. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Durante los primeros segundos, Robin permaneció rígida. Pero, poco a poco, se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de sus labios carnosos. Él llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca de ella y le acarició el pelo. Siempre le había agradado su tacto. El beso se intensificó cuando ella deslizó ambas manos por su cuello. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaba mientras, lentamente, él iba tumbándose sobre ella. Sus senos tocaron el firme torso de él y aquel íntimo contacto le evocó memorias pasadas. Lo había satisfecho como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Quería volver a disfrutar de aquello y ella no parecía poner reparos.

Rompió el beso y deslizó la boca hasta su cuello. Su aroma lo embriagaba, su sabor lo enloquecía.

La acelerada respiración de ella encendió aún más su pasión. Zoro olvidó que estaban en el despacho y que cualquiera podía aparecer. Sólo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, por la necesidad de poseer a aquella mujer. Pero, al deslizar la mano por debajo de su blusa, ella murmuró una leve protesta.

—Zoro...

Su voz lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Estaban en el edificio de oficinas de Wintersoft, un lugar público al que podía acceder cualquiera en cualquier momento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se apartó de ella y se sentó. Robin se levantó rápidamente y se colocó la blusa.

—No sé a qué ha venido todo esto. Pero en el futuro tendré más cuidado de dónde y cuándo te pregunto si quieres hablar.

Zoro se sintió avergonzado. Se había dejado llevar por su debilidad ante Robin. Aquella mujer siempre había provocado aquel efecto en él.

—Lo siento —dijo y se levantó para colocarse la camisa y la corbata.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Simplemente me has sorprendido.

—Te aseguro que me he sorprendido a mí mismo también —admitió él y se dirigió a su escritorio—. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

* * *

Tras cuatro horas de trabajo intenso, Robin decidió bajar a la cafetería a comer algo. De camino hacia allí no podía dejar de pensar en Zoro. La estaba volviendo loca. Podía ser tan cálido como el aire del desierto y tan helado como la brisa antártica. Nunca sabía qué esperar.

Al entrar en el despacho aquella mañana, había percibido una mirada profunda y triste que no había visto antes. Algo que se había removido dentro de ella. No obstante, lo último que había esperado era acabar tirada en el sofá y deseando, desesperadamente, hacer el amor con él. Pero en el momento en que sus labios la tocaron, supo que aquello era lo que realmente deseaba. Había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para pedirle que parara antes de que uno de los dos hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Se negaba a volver a caer en el mismo tipo de relación que habían mantenido en el pasado, donde hacer el amor había sido tan fácil y la relación personal tan difícil. Tras el incidente, trabajar a su lado le había resultado harto complicado. La tensión era tan intensa que Robin había querido gritar. ¿Cómo podía él mantener aquella fría y eficiente apariencia después de lo sucedido?

Con la comida ya en la bandeja, se encaminó a la mesa de Nami, la nueva amiga que había conocido en la cafetería de Wintersoft.

—¿Has tenido una mañana dura? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Se nota mucho?

Robin dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Es la presión de trabajar junto a Roronoa —dijo Vivi, la secretaria del departamento de ventas que estaba con Nami—. Roronoa Zoro puede ser guapo, pero eso no impide que tenga hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas.

Robin recordó la pasión con la que la había besado aquella misma mañana y concluyó que, en ocasiones, era sangre muy caliente la que recorría sus venas. En su interior tenía una rara capacidad para la pasión y la risa, pero algo lo constreñía y le impedía dejar salir su parte lúdica.

—Tiempo atrás me sentía atraída por él —confesó Nami—, La verdad es que es guapo. Pero ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme.

—Si en lugar de cara hubieras tenido un monitor, se habría casado contigo de inmediato.

Durante el resto de la comida, las dos nuevas acompañantes de Robin charlaron sobre sus cosas. A pesar de las quejas sobre los hombres, lo que pudo apreciar fue que ambas tenían vidas felices, maridos amorosos y unos hijos adorables. Eran la prueba viviente de que las mujeres podían conjugar el trabajo de la familia con su carrera profesional.

—¿Qué dices tú, Robin? ¿Está en tus planes casarte? —le preguntó Nami.

—Cuenta, cuenta —dijo Vivi—. Seguro que tienes en perspectiva a algún guapo **«surfista»** californiano.

Robin se rió.

—Te aseguro que los surfistas californianos no valen tanto como se cree. No digo que no haya algunos estupendos, pero a mí siempre me han debido de tocar los que habían tragado demasiada agua salada.

Las otras dos mujeres se rieron.

—Eso significa que no hay ningún amor en tu vida.

—No en este momento. Tuve uno, tiempo atrás, pero acabó muy mal —aún después de años, la relación con Zoro y la dolorosa ruptura seguían impresas en su memoria emocional con una intensidad pasmosa.

—¡Los hombres son todos unos imbéciles! —dijo una tercera comensal, Monet.

Era mayor que las demás y había pasado, recientemente por un duro divorcio.

—No puedes juzgar a todos los hombres por cómo era tu ex marido —le dijo Vivi.

Robin pensó en si aquel calificativo podía aplicarse a Zoro. La respuesta fue no. De haber sido así, no habría seguido sintiendo lo que aún sentía. Después de comer, de camino al despacho, se topó con Tashigi Winters.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas? —preguntó Tashigi.

—Demasiado despacio para Zoro y, supongo, que también para el señor Winters y para ti.

—En lo que ha mi padre y a mí concierne, no te preocupes. Sabemos que estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano.

Robin reparó en una pequeña y bonita caja que Tashigi llevaba en la mano.

—Es preciosa —dijo.

—Me la ha regalado mi ex marido para añadirla a mi colección.

—Muy amable por su parte, ¿no?

—Me trata mejor ahora que cuando estábamos casados, lo cual me hace preguntarme sobre sus intenciones —dijo con una sonrisa—. Bueno, será mejor que te deje ir a tu labor. La fecha de lanzamiento de Utopía cada vez está más cerca.

Robin dudó un momento y acabó por decidir que debía darle ciertos datos.

—La verdad es que no pensamos que sea un pirata externo.

Tashigi la miró atónita.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que, probablemente, sea alguien de dentro de la compañía.

—¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

—No encontramos ningún signo que nos indique que se han burlado las medidas de seguridad que Zoro ha puesto. Así que hemos concluido que, quien esté accediendo lo hace de un modo legítimo, con la contraseña autorizada.

—Eso significa que o ha sido un técnico del departamento o alguien con acceso propio.

Robin asintió.

—Esto va a partirle el corazón a mi padre —murmuró Tashigi—. ¿Necesitáis que haga algo?

—No de momento.

—¿Quieres que se lo cuente a mi padre?

—Aún no. Hoy por la noche Zoro y yo vamos a salir con los técnicos del departamento a tomar unas copas. Quiero conocerlos en un ambiente distendido. Me será más fácil obtener información de ese modo. Preferiría esperar al lunes para dar la noticia.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien que convoque una reunión el lunes a las ocho de la mañana? Así podréis informar a mi padre de lo que está sucediendo.

Robin asintió.

—Sí. Para entonces tendremos más información.

—Parece que Zoro y tú saben ya por dónde van las cosas —dijo Tashigi ligeramente distraída.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Zoro se va a impacientar —se excusó Robin.

Tashigi sonrió.

—Es un hombre muy difícil, ¿verdad?

—Es obsesivo, tirano y sabelotodo, pero absolutamente brillante.

Dicho aquello, Robin se despidió y se encaminó a su trabajo.

* * *

Tashigi fue directa a su despacho y dejó la delicada caja sobre su escritorio. Marco la había sorprendido durante la comida con una de sus inesperadas visitas. Le había traído aquel regalo y le había hablado de un hermoso traje que había visto y que le gustaría comprárselo. Su actitud era extraña. Ni aun cuando estaban juntos había sido muy proclive a dar regalos. Pero, hasta entonces, había pensado que sólo trataba de ganarse una segunda oportunidad, que quizás quería que volvieran a intentar que su matrimonio funcionara. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Robin resonaron en su mente. Su padre había fundado aquella compañía basándose en la honestidad, la integridad y la lealtad de sus empleados. Cuidaba de todos ellos como si fueran parte de su familia. Saber que había un traidor le dolería.

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Conis asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Tashigi sonrió.

—¿Acaso tienes un sistema de alarma que te avisa cuando alguien tiene problemas?

—Sí, es la artritis, que me mata definitivamente cuando una persona se entristece —bromeó Conis—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Sí, pero, por favor, no le cuentes nada a mi padre aún.

Tashigi contó a su amiga lo que Robin le había comentado.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Conis—. Eso le va a doler mucho. ¿Quién tiene las claves de acceso?

—Mi padre y yo y, por supuesto, Zoro. No estoy segura cuántos de sus técnicos están en este proyecto. Al parecer esta tarde van a salir de copas con todos ellos para ver si averiguan algo antes de dar la noticia. También están extrayendo información sobre los días y las horas en que se ha accedido al programa —se quedó pensativa mirando a la caja que su ex marido le había regalado—. Últimamente Marco pasa aquí más tiempo que cuando trabajaba en la empresa.

Conis la miró preocupada.

—¿Piensas que puede tener algo que ver en todo esto?

—No, supongo que no —respondió Tashigi, sin poder evitar ciertas sospechas desconcertantes.

Conis se despidió y Tashigi se quedó una vez más a solas con sus pensamientos.

Marco había sido un marido difícil y exigente, pero no había dado muestras de ser deshonesto. Además, no tenía las claves de acceso a los ficheros de Utopía. Pero en un momento dado habían confiado en él lo suficiente como para que tuviera conocimiento de dónde se almacenaban ese tipo de datos.

Estaba sin trabajo y, quizás, su situación fuera más difícil de lo que él quería admitir. Smoker había sufrido mucho con su divorcio y una noticia como aquella lo destrozaría absolutamente. Marco era el hombre al que siempre había tratado como su propio hijo. Esperaba que Robin y Zoro descubrieran al culpable antes de tener que mencionar a ningún sospechoso sin pruebas.

* * *

 **Bueno ya nos veremos mas pronto de lo que creen o bueno... quien sabe, de todos modos quisiera decirle que si vieron el cap 747 de ONE PIECE pues debo decir en lo personal que para MI fue una total MARAVILLA DE OPENING... DIOS MIO, YO CASI EXPLOTO DE LA FELICIDAD Y SOBRETODO DE LO BIEN QUE SE VE EL NUEVO OPENING QUE NOS ACOMPAÑARA HASTA CIERTO PUNTO...** **claro que para ello falta mucho pero aun asi ya me estoy emocionando por el próximo...jajaja** **, por supuesto que también apareció por primera vez MR. TANAKA... jajaja, sin dudas es un personaje muy peculiar... NOS VEMOS, no se olviden de dejarme sus REVIEWS.**

 **REVIEWS?** _ah! pero si ya lo dije...jejeje._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

La taberna estaba cerca de la oficina, así que Robin y Zoro decidieron caminar hasta allí. Había dejado de nevar a mediodía y el manto blanco había sido barrido casi por completo por las máquinas quitanieve. A pesar de todo, Robin parecía encantada con la heladora climatología de Boston.

—La gente que vive en California no sabe lo que se pierde por no ver la nieve —dijo ella.

—Siempre te he considerado una mujer veraniega. Me sorprende que te guste tanto esto.

—Me gustan ambas cosas —respondió ella—. ¿Eres feliz viviendo en Boston?

Él la miró sorprendido. No sabía si podía considerarse exactamente feliz.

—Supongo que sí. Siempre he vivido aquí—respondió él—. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar por tu cuenta? —le preguntó—. Sé que en la universidad ambos recibimos ofertas de trabajo de grandes empresas.

—Mi madre estaba aún en el programa de rehabilitación por entonces. No sabía qué esperar cuando saliera. Decidí que me convenía más trabajar como autónoma, de modo que pudiera organizarme el tiempo a mi modo. Así podría estar disponible si ella me necesitaba.

—Pero era una opción arriesgada.

—Sí, lo era. Me dije que, si en un año no había conseguido suficientes clientes, siempre podría servir hamburguesas —soltó una carcajada—. Por suerte, no fue así. La verdad es que ahora siento que tengo el tipo de vida que siempre había deseado. Mi madre está bien y sobria, tiene un novio adorable que la cuida y yo un trabajo excitante que me fascina.

—Así que todo es perfecto.

—Bueno, todo no —dijo ella, y él pudo notar en sus ojos la carencia a la que hacía referencia.

Robin cambió la mirada rápidamente y la reemplazó por aquel brillo entusiasta que solía iluminarla.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino y Robin se agarró del brazo de Zoro.

—Entremos y, además de averiguar quién está fastidiando tu programa, tratemos de divertirnos un rato.

La taberna era el típico espacio ruidoso y lleno de humo que Zoro detestaba. Al verlos entrar, el numeroso grupo se quedó sorprendido, pero pronto les hicieron sitio.

—Podéis sentaros aquí —dijo Bellamy, que se había levantado—. Yo me tengo que marchar.

Todo el mundo protestó.

—Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y ya tenía previsto desde un principio marcharme pronto.

Bellamy se alejó y Robin tomó su lugar, mientras Zoro se hacía con una silla vacía. Durante los primeros minutos la conversación fue tensa y formal. Sin duda, la presencia de los recién llegados había arruinado la reunión.

Pero, poco a poco, la simpatía de Robin logró relajar el ambiente y, muy pronto, todos comenzaron a charlar distendida y amigablemente. La intención de Zoro había sido mantenerse al margen, disfrutando de su whisky y observando a los demás, pero Robin había impedido que fuera así, invitándolo a opinar continuamente. Aquella reunión le hizo sentir una extraña mezcla de emociones. Se arrepentía de no haber salido más a menudo con su equipo, pues eran gente entusiasta y llena de optimismo. Eso no le impedía recordar que quizás uno de ellos fuera el traidor. Sin duda el más sospechoso de todos era Bellamy por su repentina marcha.

—¿Crees que vamos a llegar a tiempo para la fecha de lanzamiento de Utopía? —preguntó Usopp.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no vaya a ser así? —Bartolomeo, un joven de pelo verde con un anillo en la nariz fue el que respondió.

—Todos sabemos lo que está ocurriendo. Hemos visto los fragmentos modificados del programa. Además, al enterarnos de que venía la Señorita Nico Robin supimos que había un problema de segundad.

—Estamos a punto de solucionarlo —afirmó Zoro, con la esperanza de que su afirmación sonara con más seguridad de la que sentía.

—Me alegro. Me perturbaría mucho que la empresa pudiera tener problemas por eso —dijo Usopp.

—No va a ocurrir nada de eso —respondió Zoro.

Se volvió hacia Robin, pero reparó en que estaba conversando con Kaya Albright, la única mujer del equipo. Aunque no podía oír la conversación, era patente que estaba realmente entretenida. Zoro pidió su segundo whisky. La taberna seguía siendo un lugar ruidoso, pero aquella noche no le importaba. Estaba realmente contento, sentado al lado de Robin y observándola. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que **no había dejado de amarla nunca**. Aquella toma de conciencia sobre sus sentimientos no lo llenó precisamente de alegría. La amara o no, seguía sin ser la mujer apropiada. Eran opuestos absolutamente en todo, desde el modo en que se relacionaban con los demás, hasta la manera de ver la vida. Zoro era esencialmente pesimista, mientras que Robin hacía alarde de un optimismo vital envidiable. Pero, sobre todo, discrepaban mucho en su visión de futuro. Para ella el trabajo era lo más importante y no era el tipo de mujer que él quería como esposa. Se le partiría el corazón otra vez en el momento en que se marchara de Boston.

Salieron de la taberna después de las once pero Robin parecía seguir llena de energía.

—Dime la verdad —lo instó ella, tomándolo una vez más del brazo—. A que te lo has pasado bien, ¿eh?

Él se rió.

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que sí.

—Ves. Deberías salir más a menudo.

—Probablemente. Mi equipo está compuesto por gente estupenda. Siempre he sabido que eran excepcionalmente brillantes, pero no me di cuenta de que eran tan simpáticos y entusiastas. ¿Qué te han parecido a ti? ¿Sospechas de alguien?

—Por supuesto tendremos que investigar a Bellamy Barlow. Su repentina marcha ha levantado inevitablemente sospechas. Además, sé que acaba de comprarse un coche carísimo.

Zoro la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me he enterado charlando con Kaya. Es una gran fuente de información y me ha contado una serie de cosas. Me gustaría ver el archivo personal de ese hombre y hacer cierta investigación.

—¿Qué me dices de los demás? Todos saben que alguien está accediendo a los ficheros.

—No serían un buen equipo técnico si no lo hubieran notado —respondió ella—, A quien a mí me gustaría investigar también es a Kaya.

—¿Por qué?

—Me ha mencionado que tiene una abuela en una residencia y que eso genera graves problemas económicos. No me extrañaría que se dejara comprar por otra empresa si los problemas que tienen son tan graves como me temo.

—Eres increíble —dijo él. No había pensado que la admiración que sentía hacia ella pudiera crecer, pero así era—. Tienes una gran capacidad para ganarte la confianza de la gente.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Es, simplemente, porque me abro a todo el mundo. Deberías intentarlo, se obtienen maravillosos resultados.

—Yo me abro —protestó él. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Sinceramente, Zoro, eres tan abierto como un crustáceo atemorizado. Esta misma mañana, cuando te pedí que me contaras lo que te sucedía, la respuesta que obtuve fue un beso; Lo que fuera con tal de evitar hablar.

—Ésa no fue la razón por la que te besé. Simplemente estabas preciosa y quería hacerlo.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta del hotel. Robin lo miró.

—Si realmente piensas eso, no sólo no eres abierto con otra gente, sino que tampoco lo eres contigo mismo.

Zoro sintió la necesidad de probarle que estaba equivocada.

—Créeme, Robin. Te besé porque deseaba hacerlo. Y si quieres que te cuente por qué estaba así estaba mañana, invítame a subir a tu habitación.

Él sabía que si lo hacía, acabarían haciendo el amor. A pesar de que jamás podrían llegar a tener una relación estable, el deseo era más fuerte que la razón.

En los ojos de ella se reflejó la duda. Sabía que si la tomaba de la mano o se le acercaba, la debilitaría, la obligaría a ceder. Pero no quería presionarla en modo alguno. Quería hacerle el amor sólo si ella lo deseaba con idéntica fuerza.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar un rato a charlar? Mientras tomamos un café puedes abrirte a mí.

Zoro se sintió claramente decepcionado. Al parecer ella no tenía el mismo interés que él. Miró al reloj.

—No sé, quizás debería encaminarme a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Zoro, no es tarde —protestó ella—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que si vamos a mi cuarto no vamos a hablar. Cinco años atrás cometimos el error de no hablar lo suficiente y me he arrepentido de ello desde entonces.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron y le provocaron una cálida y agradable emoción que limpió de su alma la decepción. Tenía razón. No habían hablado suficiente nunca.

—De acuerdo, tomemos esa taza de café.

Quizás después, acabara por invitarlo a su habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, Robin y Zoro ya estaban sentados en un apartado rincón del bar. El confinado espacio creaba una atmósfera íntima y los invitaba a aproximarse físicamente. Robin podía notar el calor de su rodilla presionando sobre su pierna, el de su hombro sobre su brazo. Había tenido un gran acopio de fuerza para negarse a que él subiera a su habitación. Pero sabía que no habrían tardado ni un segundo antes de sucumbir a la pasión. Habrían acabado por hacer el amor desesperadamente y eso no habría hecho sino dificultar aún más las cosas.

—Las malas noticias que había recibido esta mañana eran que mis padres se habían marchado de la ciudad sin decírmelo. Estarán fuera tres meses —dijo él.

Robin lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No sabías que se iban?

—No, pero eso no es extraño. Sólo me ha dolido que no vayan a estar aquí para la fecha de salida de Utopía —miró el líquido negro de su taza de café.

—Si realmente es tan importante para ti que ellos estén, lo siento —dijo Robin.

Zoro la miró. Sus ojos irradiaban amargura.

—La verdad es que lo sorprendente es que me importe algo así. Estoy habituado a su frialdad. Tengo treinta y un años, no debería importarme su aprobación.

Robin sabía bien de qué estaba hablando. Había habido momentos en su vida en los que había odiado a su madre con la misma intensidad con que la amaba. Las contradicciones en los sentimientos filiales le eran familiares.

—Zoro, durante toda mi infancia tuve una madre inútil y borracha que jamás estaba ahí para cuidar de mí. No por eso dejé de amarla ni de necesitar su reconocimiento.

Una vez más, él miró su taza.

—Creo que mis padres jamás deberían haber tenido un hijo —dijo pensativo—. Lo único que les importaba era su trabajo en la universidad, sus libros y su investigación. Aquélla era su vida. No estaban preparados mental ni emocionalmente para adaptarse a la realidad de un niño.

Ella tendió la mano y la posó sobre la de él. La frialdad de su piel le habló de su vulnerabilidad, de sus miedos. En el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás le había hablado con tanta sinceridad.

—En una ocasión, al volver del colegio, me encontré a mi madre desnuda en el jardín frontal, tratando de ahuyentar culebras inexistentes. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Somos opuestos incluso en el tipo de infancia que hemos tenido.

—Cuéntame exactamente cómo fue la tuya.

—No hubo ninguna historia terriblemente dramática —apartó la mano de la de ella y le dio un sorbo a su café. Luego volvió a dejar la taza—. Lo que describe mejor mi niñez es el silencio y la desolación. No podía tener amigos porque los niños eran ruidosos y molestaban a mis padres. Tampoco podía ir a sus casas, porque, según mis padres, yo era demasiado inteligente para codearme con niños así.

De pronto era como si la maldición del silencio al que había estado obligado se hubiera roto. Una vez que las palabras comenzaron a salir, ya no podían parar.

—Oía a otros niños que hablaban de su familia, de las visitas al zoo, de ir al cine, de merendar galletas y leche después del colegio. Los padres jugaban con sus hijos y los ayudaban con sus deberes. Sonaba todo maravilloso, y no se parecía en nada a lo que yo tenía.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres —dijo ella—. Pero una cosa que he aprendido con los años es que las carencias eran de mi madre, no mías. Ella era la inadecuada, no yo. Yo solía pensar que si era muy buena, mi madre dejaría de beber.

Él asintió.

—Yo también creía que si demostraba ser muy inteligente y aprendía muy rápido, acabaría ganándome su aprobación y mi familia se convertiría en una familia normal.

En su mirada había una ligera luz, como si al hablar de su pasado parte de la carga hubiera desaparecido.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —respondió ella—. Todos aquellos inconvenientes que acabamos por superar nos hacen más fuertes. Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado. Tienes que estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Yo lo estoy de mí.

—Lo único que quiero ahora es solucionar el problema de Utopía. Las dos últimas semanas han sido muy duras —una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Seguramente no habría sido tan brusco contigo si no hubiera estado bajo tanta presión.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ya verás como lo resolvemos todo. Estaría bien que tuviéramos todo más o menos resuelto para el lunes por la mañana.

—Eso significa mucho trabajo. Así que será mejor que te deje ir a dormir —dijo él, pero no hizo amago alguno de marcharse.

Ella sabía que esperaba su invitación.

—Zoro —se inclinó sobre él y aspiró su seductor aroma. Lo deseaba con desesperación—. No podemos volver a lo que tuvimos hace cinco años. Si hacemos el amor, la separación volverá a ser muy dolorosa.

Él asintió y se levantó lentamente.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que debo irme a casa. Tengo la impresión de que mañana va a ser un largo día. ¿Te subes a tu habitación ya?

—No. Me voy a quedar aquí un rato hasta que me acabe el café —dijo ella—. Pero tú vete. Descansa, que te hace falta.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana, ¿no?

Ella asintió y lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía encaminarse hacia la puerta. Terminó su taza de café y le pidió al camarero que le trajera otra. Su cabeza estaba demasiado agitada para poder dormir. Estaba llena de imágenes de Zoro, de las cosas que le había contado y de las que no le había contado. Le había quedado claro por qué Zoro era un solitario. Había sido criado por dos padres antisociales que jamás le habían permitido interactuar con otros niños. Su infancia también explicaba su increíble tenacidad en lo intelectual y su éxito. Aquel tesón había surgido en un intento por ganarse la aprobación de sus progenitores. Todo aquello también explicaba el tipo de mujer que quería como esposa. **Ella jamás sería así.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno, hola a todos, de nuevo aquí Solitario196 trayendo un nuevo capitulo... espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho... nos vemos mas pronto de lo que creen, o sea que tal vez mas rápido o mas lento jajaja... AH! CASI ME OLVIDO, LES COMENTO QUE VA A SALIR UN NUEVO ESPECIAL LLAMADO ONE PIECE FILM GOLD EPISODE 0, es algo así como Glorious Island pero en vez de Film Z va a ser de Film Gold, unos cuantos minutos de diversión antes de llegar a Gran Tesoro.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **PD: ya estamos julio, falta poco para el estreno, lastima que llegara acá por lo menos después de unos meses... :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Smoker Winters era un atractivo hombre de pelo cano y ojos que irradiaban inteligencia. Iba vestido con un traje perfectamente cortado y una corbata de seda azul marino. Durante los cinco años que Zoro había trabajado para él no había hecho sino crecer su admiración y lealtad hacia un hombre de negocios con un corazón de oro. Al entrar en la sala de reuniones, Zoro y Robin repararon en que no iban a estar solos con Smoker. Había otros cuatro sillones ante la enorme mesa de caoba. Tashigi y Trafalgar Law ya estaban en sus puestos. Zoro no conocía bien a Law. Era el vicepresidente señor del departamento de estrategia y desarrollo de negocio. Sus caminos raramente se cruzaban. Lo único que Zoro sabía sobre Law era que se trataba de un audaz negociador y que solía aparecer en las páginas de sociedad rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Era un atractivo moreno de ojos grises cuyo rostro jamás daba clave alguna sobre sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo.

Smoker se levantó al verlos entrar y les ofreció asiento entre Law y Tashigi.

—Buenos días —los saludó—. Tashigi me ha comunicado que tenías noticias para mí. Espero que sean buenas, porque dentro de dos semanas será el lanzamiento del producto.

—Lo cierto es... —comenzó a decir Zoro.

—Papá, Robin me informó de que, probablemente, las intrusiones que se están haciendo en el programa se hacen desde dentro de la empresa.

—¿Desde dentro de la empresa? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Smoker miró a Robin.

Ésta explicó cuidadosamente su punto de vista y mostró el cuadro informativo con los horarios de acceso ilegal al programa. Zoro no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo ella había encontrado el momento de contarle a Tashigi lo que pensaban y lo que ambos iban a hacer para averiguar más sobre el caso. Smoker, Tashigi y Law continuaron interrogando a Robin y Zoro se preguntaba para qué estaba allí. Sabía que su actitud era ligeramente infantil, pero le dolía que Robin controlara una reunión en la que se trataba de su producto.

—Zoro, ¿tienes la copia de los fragmentos alterados?

Sin mediar palabra, él le entregó la documentación.

—¿Quieres explicar lo que has hecho? —lo instó ella.

—No, sigue tú. Lo estás haciendo muy bien—dijo él en un tono hiriente y helado que a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

Lo miró fijamente unos instantes, pero acabó por volverse hacia los asistentes que esperaban atentos su intervención. Le llamó especialmente la atención de Tashigi al ver las fechas de acceso reflejadas en el papel.

—Según tengo entendido, estuvisteis con el equipo técnico de copas el viernes. Supongo que ninguno de ellos se emborrachó y confesó su autoría.

—Por desgracia, no. Pero si se fijan, todos los accesos han sido realizados durante horas de trabajo. Puede haber sido cualquiera que tuviera la clave —dijo Zoro.

—O alguien que accediera a la clave de otro—dijo Tashigi.

—Me gustaría echar un vistazo a los archivos personales de algunos empleados. Ya tengo dos posibles sospechosos.

—Conis les dará toda la información que necesitéis.

Tashigi miró a su padre.

—Creo que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Marco.

Smoker levantó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Marco? ¿Por qué iba él a hacer algo así? Es parte de la familia.

—Era parte de la familia, papá. Ya no lo es —Tashigi se levantó de la silla—. No puedo asegurar nada, pero veo al menos tres fechas y horas de acceso que coinciden con visitas de Marco. Sé, además, que en esos momentos estaban solo en mi despacho. Pudo entrar con mi clave.

Zoro notó un profundo dolor en la mirada de Smoker.

—O con la mía —suspiró Smoker—. Pero, ¿por qué iba Marco a hacer algo tan atroz?

—Sólo hay una razón para hacer algo así: dinero —dijo Trafalgar Law.

—Pero, según me ha dicho, está a punto de conseguir un trabajo —aseguró Smoker, con claras dificultades para asumir la responsabilidad de Marco.

—Lleva tres meses diciendo eso —dijo Tashigi.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Law.

—De momento, quiero hablar a solas con mi padre —dijo Tashigi.

—¿El producto estará listo a tiempo para ser lanzado? —preguntó Law.

—Sí, todo estará arreglado para entonces —dijo Smoker y se levantó, dando por zanjada la reunión.

Robin y Zoro se levantaron para marcharse.

—Robin, agradecemos mucho tu colaboración —dijo Smoker.

—Zoro... —comenzó a decir ella, pero Conis los interrumpió.

—Señor Smoker, los clientes alemanes ya están aquí, esperándolo.

Zoro no esperó a Robin, salió a toda prisa de la sala. Recorrió el pasillo en dirección al ascensor que habría de llevarlo a su refugio. Oyó que Robin lo llamaba, pero no la esperó. No quería hablar con ella, temeroso de que su rabia lo traicionara. Al entrar en el ascensor, vio que Trafalgar Law se detenía a hablar con ella. Bien, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, ganar tiempo y poder estar a solas. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, se apoyó en la pared del cubículo y respiró profundamente. También él, como Smoker, se sentía traicionado. Había creído hasta entonces que su trabajo había sido de equipo, pero estaba claro que ella no lo había considerado así. Había aprovechado la más mínima oportunidad para brillar como una heroína. Había empezado todo el proceso hablando con Tashigi a sus espaldas.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y él se dirigió a su despacho con una creciente sensación de ira. Al llegar allí, comenzó a pasear inquieto frente a la ventana. Muy pronto, la puerta se abrió y ella entró.

—Estás enfadado —afirmó Robin sin preámbulos.

—No seas ridícula —dijo él con dureza—. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Llevo años trabajando en este proyecto y, en una sola reunión, te llevas el mérito de todo.

Ella se aproximó a él.

— **¡No me he llevado el mérito de nada!**

—¿No? —él no se apartó de la ventana—. Tu pequeña charla privada con Tashigi le hizo pensar que yo no había hecho nada. Parece creer que sin tu perspicacia e inteligencia no podríamos haber hecho nada.

—Puede que ella hiciera que sonara así, pero no fue ése el modo en que yo se lo dije.

Zoro se volvió a mirarla.

—En realidad, no debería estar sorprendido.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Que por algo te has ganado la reputación profesional que tienes. Eres agresiva y ambiciosa, sólo te importa tu prestigio profesional y eres incapaz de comprometerte. Eso es lo que estropea todo...

De algún modo, él sabía que no estaba siendo justo, que estaba perdiendo el control y reaccionando de un modo excesivo, pero no podía evitarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido el control de sus emociones.

Robin lo miró confusa. Jamás lo había visto así antes. Era cierto que Smoker y Tashigi parecían haber olvidado la presencia de Zoro en la reunión, pero lo que decía carecía totalmente de sentido. No era lógico que reclamara con tanta vehemencia algo que era evidente que tenía: el reconocimiento de todos a su trabajo. Si la habían alabado a ella no era sino por ser una contratada externa que en pocos días se habría marchado.

—Dime la verdad —le ordenó él con rabia—. Hace cinco años tampoco me amabas, sólo jugaste conmigo, sólo fui un divertimento pasajero.

—¡No! —en aquel instante se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de la reunión que acababan de tener, sino de su pasado y de todos los rencores que habían quedado irresolutos.

El dolor que había sentido con su marcha emergió de nuevo y atrapó el corazón de Robin con la misma vehemencia que lo había sentido en su despedida.

—Te amaba con todo mi corazón, Zoro, como no había amado a nadie antes, como no he vuelto a amar después.

Y todavía lo amaba. Había pensado que no hacer el amor, que mantener una distancia física iba a salvar su corazón. Pero se había equivocado. A pesar del odio que emanaba su mirada, lo único que ella podía sentir era amor.

—Por supuesto, me amabas tanto que no fuiste capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

—¿Un pequeño sacrificio? —se acercó a él. Su ira iba creciendo por momentos—. No me pediste que hiciera un pequeño sacrificio, Zoro. Me pediste que lo sacrificara todo. Querías que dejara mi hogar, mi familia.

—Yo no sabía nada acerca de tu madre. De habérmelo contado, te habría podido ayudar —dijo él con rabia.

—¡Tú no querías saber nada sobre mi madre! —Robin sintió en el pecho una presión intensa. Tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a estallarle—. No querías saber nada que pudiera interferir en tus sueños. Estabas demasiado ocupado elaborando en tu cabeza tu futuro perfecto. No estabas dispuesto a admitir nada que pudiera alterar la visión que tenías. Te importaba muy poco quién era yo y qué era importante para mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí, claro que lo es —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tenías muy claro lo que tú querías de mí, pero no te preocupaba lo que yo necesitaba. En mi vida mi trabajo me es esencial —bajó los ojos y el tono de voz—. Vi cómo mi madre construía toda su vida entorno a mi padre y el modo en que se desmoronó cuando él la abandonó. No tenía nada suyo, sólo sabía cómo ser una esposa. Yo no estaba dispuesta a repetir sus errores.

—¡Tú no eres tu madre!

—Tampoco puedo ser la tuya —dijo ella en un leve susurro y, al ver el gesto de él, trató de aclarar su comentario—. Tú quieres una esposa que pueda crear el tipo de entorno que tú jamás tuviste. Buscas a alguien que se quede en casa, y te espere ansiosa cada día, una mujer absolutamente devota a ti y a tus hijos, que llene el vacío que sentiste en tu niñez —se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de controlar las lágrimas—. Yo no soy esa mujer, Zoro, no lo era hace cinco años y no lo soy ahora. Pero no me acuses de ambiciosa porque no es justo. Simplemente, amo mi trabajo como tú amas el tuyo. Hace cinco años no me pediste que hiciera un pequeño sacrificio, sino que sacrificara mi alma.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó el abrigo, luego se volvió hacia él.

—No me marcharé a California hasta que este trabajo esté concluido, independientemente de nuestros problemas personales. Voy a tomarme el resto del día libre, pero volveré mañana.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera, salió de la oficina y se dirigió al ascensor.

* * *

La discusión había despertado una vez más viejos sentimientos dormidos, un dolor y una amargura que quería desterrar. Jamás podría darle lo que él pedía. La diferencia era que ya sabía de dónde venía aquella necesidad y eso no le facilitaba las cosas. Lo único que prevalecía en aquella absurda e infernal situación era el odio que él sentía hacia ella, por no poder ser lo que necesitaba, por haberse entrometido en su vida una vez más y haber tocado su posesión más preciada: Utopía. Ella, sin embargo, lo amaba con pasión. Lo que le quedaba de estancia en Boston sería, sin duda, una tortura.

* * *

Tashigi se sentó en el despacho de su padre, esperando a que él regresara.

Apenas si habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar después de la reunión con Robin y Zoro. Pero, cuanto más revisaba las fechas y horas de acceso al programa, más segura estaba de que Marco era el responsable. Le dolía que así fuera, sobre todo por su padre que había tratado de mantener la relación viva aun después del divorcio de su hija.

—¡Tashigi! —dijo Smoker sorprendido al verla—. Conis no me dijo que estabas aquí.

Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

—Necesito hablar contigo, papá. Es acerca de Marco.

La sonrisa de Smoker se desvaneció.

—¿Realmente piensas que es el responsable de lo que está sucediendo?

—Me he pasado todo el día comprobando los informes de los miembros del equipo técnico. No hay motivos para suponer que pueda ser uno de ellos. Bellamy Barlow se acaba de comprar un lujoso coche, pero no tiene responsabilidades, vive con su madre y gana un sueldo que le permite eso y más.

—Pero Zoro y Robin mencionaron a otra técnico, Kaya... Según parece tiene problemas económicos.

—El que esté robándonos no puede tener problemas económicos ya, papá. Le habrán pagado sobradamente. Marco lleva meses en paro y, sin embargo, dispone de dinero suficiente.

Smoker se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y arrugó el ceño.

—Simplemente no quiero aceptar que pueda ser él.

—Lo sé, papá. Yo tampoco. Pero la verdad es que todo empezó a suceder en el momento en que Marco apareció de nuevo por aquí. Yo le he dejado solo en mi despacho al menos en tres o cuatro ocasiones.

—Sí, yo también —reconoció Smoker—. Además él podría perfectamente haber accedido a los ficheros en los que tengo las claves de acceso. No he cambiado nada desde que él trabajaba aquí. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? ¿Enfrentarnos a él?

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Tashigi y le explicó rápidamente lo que tenía en mente—. Creo que eso nos demostrará definitivamente si él es el responsable. Si no lo es, quedará eliminado como sospechoso.

Smoker se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego asintió.

—De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos todo arreglado para un día de esta misma semana. Quiero que todo esto se resuelva cuanto antes.

 _En cuestión de un par de días sabrían la verdad sobre Marco. Pero, a pesar de sus discrepancias, Tashigi aún albergaba la esperanza de estar equivocada, aunque sólo fuera por evitarle dolor a su padre._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **HELLO a todos... soy yo, Solitario196 o Solitario para los amigos, AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, YA QUE COMO ESTA SEMANA NO HAY MANGA DE ONE PIECEC VOY A PUBLICAR MAS RAPIDO PARA QUE NO SE ME ABURRAN..NOS VEREMOS MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN... ;) :)**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **AH! por cierto, ya esta disponible One PIECE FILM GOLD EPISODIO 0... asi que anda y de una vez búscalo en google...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL EXTERIOR! AQUI SOLITARIO196 DEJANDOLES COMO SIEMPRE OTRO CAPITULO...jejeje, espero no haber tardado de mas... espero lo disfruten y bueno, ya nos veremos abajo. LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO... :) ;)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

De no haber tenido ética profesional, Robin habría tomado un avión y se habría marchado a California. En lugar de eso, allí estaba, caminando aquella fría mañana en dirección a las oficinas de Wintersoft. Sin duda habría preferido cualquier cosa a enfrentarse al dragón que la aguardaba en su guarida. Pero iba a terminar el trabajo que había empezado, sin importarle los problemas que hubiera entre Zoro y ella. Hasta la última discusión, no había imaginado el odio y el resentimiento que él le había guardado. Tampoco había sido consciente del amor que ella le profesaba.

Nada más entrar en las oficinas de Wintersoft, Rebecca le advirtió:

—Ten cuidado, Zoro está buscando pelea.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya sé cómo manejarlo. No obstante, muchas gracias por el aviso.

Robin respiró profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.

Zoro estaba sentado ante su monitor y ni tan siquiera se molestó en alzar la cabeza. Estupendo, si él iniciaba el ataque, ella contraatacaría con su mejor arma.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, en el tono más alegre que pudo lograr. A la gente furiosa la enfurece aún más la felicidad ajena.

Él gruñó como un cavernícola.

—¿Has hablado con Tashigi esta mañana? ¿Sabes cuál tiene previsto que sea el siguiente paso? —preguntó ella.

Zoro la miró con rabia.

—Seguro que tú ya te has adelantado. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la fabulosa Robin. Yo sólo trabajo aquí.

—No recordaba eso de ti.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que pudieras llegar a ser tan infantil.

—Seré infantil, pero no soy un ladrón de prestigios.

—¡Yo no te he robado nada! Te estás comportando como un auténtico bebé.

—¡Se acabó! —dijo él, levantándose de golpe—. No estoy dispuesto a pasarme todo el día intercambiando insultos contigo.

—Tú has empezado —respondió ella, consciente de que su actitud era tan infantil como la de él.

Se sentó en la silla y, al mirar al monitor de Zoro y comprobar que no estaba trabajando en el programa de Utopía, decidió abrir el solitario. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sentada al lado de Zoro, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que había conocido cinco años atrás. En aquel entonces, contagiado por la luminosidad del entorno, seducido por la magia de su relación, había dado rienda suelta a la capacidad de ser feliz que albergaba en su interior. Había llegado a mostrar que, detrás de aquel hombre solitario y obsesionado con su trabajo existía otro Zoro equilibrado y alegre. Pero el curso de su vida lo había llevado a reafirmar el lado oscuro de su personalidad y lo había aderezado con un toque amargo.

—¿Piensas pasarte todo el día jugando?

—No lo sé. ¿Te molesto? —esperaba que así fuera, porque él sí la molestaba a ella.

—Creo que no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí. Lo mejor sería que te fueras al hotel. Ya te llamaré cuando sepa qué hay que hacer.

—Ya que he venido, me quedaré.

Estuvo jugando al solitario hasta la hora de comer. Luego, decidió bajar a la cafetería a comer. Prefería buscarse una mesa apartada del bullicio allí, que ir al restaurante, donde tendría que relacionarse con sus amigas. A pesar de la aparente indiferencia que mostraba, se sentía abatida por la situación que se había creado con Zoro. Le dolía que realmente pensara que había tratado de robarle algo.

Se sentó en el elegante local que estaba medio vacío y pidió un plato combinado. Mientras esperaba la comida, no pudo evitar darle vueltas a su relación con el hombre que un día quiso por esposo. Comprendía sus motivos para querer lo que quería, pero eso no invalidaba lo que ella deseaba.

A pesar de todo, el dolor que había sentido cinco años atrás se había afincado con más fuerza en su corazón. Comió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Boston era una ciudad hermosa. Con el tiempo, podría haber llegado a amarla, especialmente porque era el hogar de Zoro.

Pero estaba claro que él ya no la amaba, que jamás podría perdonarla y que ansiaba verla partir hacia California. Una vez concluida la comida y cuando se disponía a marcharse, vio a Tashigi entrar por la puerta.

—¡Robin! Hola. Ya veo que hoy te has decidido por la tranquilidad de la cafetería en lugar del bullicio del restaurante.

—Sí, necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—Por supuesto —Tashigi se sentó a la mesa.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que tu padre y tú entiendan la labor tan importante que ha hecho Zoro. El grueso del trabajo lo ha llevado él y quiero que eso quede claro.

—Sobra la aclaración. Te aseguro que tanto mi padre como yo sabemos valorar a Zoro. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que no sea así?

Robin se removió inquieta en la silla.

—En la reunión de ayer, yo hablé sin darle a él ocasión a explicar nada. Temía que tu padre y tú se hubieran hecho una idea errónea y pensaran que yo había realizado todo el trabajo.

—Es realmente ejemplar por tu parte que hagas esa aclaración, Robin, pero te aseguro que no es necesaria.

Robin asintió complacida y se levantó.

—Será mejor que te deje comer —dijo.

—Estoy trabajando en algo que ya comentaré cuando lo tenga bien estructurado. Creo que podremos hablar de ello a primera hora de mañana.

Robin asintió.

—Muy bien.

—Sé que estarás deseando regresar a California.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, lo poco que he visto de Boston me parece una ciudad encantadora.

—Asegúrate de visitarla a fondo.

—Lo haré.

Robin se despidió y salió de la cafetería pensando que no estaba dispuesta a conocer Boston. ¿Para qué se iba a enamorar de una ciudad en la que jamás iba a vivir?

* * *

Zoro se dio cuenta de por qué sus padres jamás habían dejado las emociones entrar en su corazón. Una vez que les abrías la puerta, todo se sentía con más su última discusión con Robin, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se había sentido francamente aliviado al verla marcharse a comer. Necesitaba estar a solas.

Pensativo, observaba los copos de nieve que caían detrás de la ventana. Robin era como uno de esos copos: vivaz, individual, alegre. Por eso se había ganado el camino hasta su corazón.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y se cerró. Sabía que era ella.

—¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? —le preguntó, alejándose de la ventana—. Sabías que trabajaba aquí.

No pretendía que sonara como una acusación. Pero, por el modo en que ella levantaba la barbilla desafiante dedujo que como tal la había sentido.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te llamara para pedirte permiso?

—Hablo en serio, Robin —se aproximó al sofá y se sentó. Estaba cansado, muy cansado—. Realmente me gustaría saber tus motivos para venir aquí.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sentía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, cómo te había ido; si te habías casado.

El se levantó, inquieto.

—Pues ya has visto que estoy bien y que no me he casado. Para eso podrías haberme llamado por teléfono. No necesitabas venir hasta aquí.

—Tienes razón —respondió ella con dolor—. Me he dado cuenta de que este viaje ha sido un craso error. Ha abierto heridas del pasado que ya estaban casi cicatrizadas.

El brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de ella lo intranquilizó, lo desconcertó y lo incomodó. Se levantó del sofá. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Eso era lo único que lo salvaría de aquel torbellino de emociones descontroladas. Llegó hasta su sitio y centró de inmediato la atención en la pantalla. Ella se sentó ante el ordenador y abrió el solitario, y un pesado silencio llenó la estancia.

* * *

Tashigi estaba en la cocina esperando a que el agua de la tetera se calentara. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando con los técnicos del departamento de informática. Si todo iba como esperaba, al día siguiente ya sabría si Marco era inocente o culpable. Se sentó en el asiento de la cocina. No podía dejar de pensar en su ex marido. Se había casado con él con la esperanza de crearse un futuro juntos. Había pensado que, con el tiempo, habría llegado a amarlo.

No fue así. El hombre amable, divertido y amante de su trabajo, pronto había demostrado ser un ambicioso competidor que sólo quería quedarse con la compañía.

La tetera pitó y la sacó de su pensamiento. Echó el agua en la taza y puso ésta en una bandeja. Luego agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y se llevó ambas cosas a la mesa.

Marcó el número de Marco y éste pronto respondió.

—Marco, soy Tashigi.

—¡Tashigi! —su voz resonó complacida—. Me alegro de que me llames.

—¿Te llamo en un mal momento? —le preguntó.

—No. Me disponía a organizar papeles, eso es todo.

Ella se preguntó de qué tipo de papeles se trataría y si tendrían algo que ver con Utopía.

—Quería darte las gracias por la caja tan bonita que me regalaste la semana pasada.

—Me alegro de que te gustara —su voz sonó suave. Recordaba aquel mismo tono de los tiempos en que él la cortejaba—. Te echo de menos, Tashigi.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero decidió utilizar la coyuntura.

—Yo también —las palabras le supieron amargas—. Marco, ¿por qué no comemos juntos mañana?

—Me parece estupendo —respondió él.

—Vente a la oficina a eso de las once —sugirió Tashigi—. Podemos ir desde allí a algún sitio tranquilo.

—Me parece estupendo —respondió él y usando un tono dulce, añadió—. Jamás logré superar lo nuestro, Tashigi...

—Mañana hablaremos —dijo ella, incapaz de seguir fingiendo—. A las once.

Respiró aliviada en el momento en que ambos colgaron. Dio un sorbo a su té y sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago ante lo que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de un día.

Si Marco no era culpable no sólo seguirían teniendo un grave problema en Wintersoft, sino que, además, tendría que enfrentarse a los reproches de su padre por sospechas infundadas. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un grave error. Pero tenía que seguir su instinto, el mismo instinto que ya le había fallado una vez al contraer matrimonio con la persona equivocada.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno antes de terminar me gustaría comentar que hoy estoy ma que cansado asi que posible mañana a la misma hora o el sábado ya este publicando otro capitulo... ES QUE ESTE JUEVES 14 ES MI CUMPLE, Y HE ESTADO DE UN LADO PARA OTRO Y al final no tuve mas fuerzas como para publicarles al menos uno mas... Sin mas me despido y nos estaremos viendo MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN.**

 **AH! POR CIERTO, LA SAGA DE ZOU COMIENZA EL 31 DE JULIO ASI QUE NO ESPEREN NADA PARA EL 24, supongo que ODA-SAMA lo hace por que quiere dejarnos con las ansias al 200%, Y TAMBIEN NO SE OLVIDEN QUE FALTA POCO PARA EL ESTRENO DE ONE PIECE FILM GOLD... AUNQUE ACA LLEGARA MAS TARDE... _INCLUSO ME ENTERE QUE YA ESTA NEGOCIADA LA PELI para ESPAÑA... QUE suerte tienen._**

 **Y CLARO TAMBIEN FALTA POCO PARA QUE SALGA " _ONE PIECE HEARTH OF GOLD_ " EL cual de todas maneras saldrá en televisión nipon, y por lo tanto llegara a todas las paginas animes, esperando a que los espectadores comiencen a ver este especial PREVIO A LA PELICULA.**

 **Y ME DESPIDO, CLARO QUE ANTES DE DECIR:**

 **REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Robin y Zoro ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas de silenciosa mañana, cuando a las diez y media Rebecca, la secretaria, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—La señorita Wintersoft quiere verlos en su despacho.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó, Zoro intercambió una mirada con Robin.

—Al parecer ha llegado el momento de ponernos en acción.

Robin asintió. Esperaba que así fuera, porque no se sentía capaz de pasarse otro día sentada junto a él en la misma situación. A aquellas alturas, lo único que ansiaba era acabar con su trabajo y abandonar Boston. Esperaba que el calor de su tierra natal la ayudara a olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Cuando se dirigían al despacho de Smoker, el perfume embriagador de Zoro le golpeó inesperadamente la pituitaria. El aroma le resultó dolorosamente familiar. Durante los últimos dos días se había sorprendido a sí mismo planteándose la posibilidad de una vida sin su trabajo, una vida con Zoro, siendo la mujer que él necesitaba.

Pero era una idea absurdamente romántica, porque sabía que, pasado el momento inicial de euforia, la frustración podría acabar con la relación. Se imaginaba a sí misma culpándolo de haberle robado una parte importante de sí misma.

—Adelante —dijo Conis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Están esperando.

Zoro abrió y, juntos entraron. En el centro de la sala había una gran televisión que les llamó la atención. La imagen mostraba el interior del despacho de Tashigi, por lo que se deducía que se trataba de una cámara colocada en circuito cerrado. Además de Tashigi y Smoker, estaban en la sala Trafalgar Law y un hombre que Robin no había visto nunca antes. Era grande, con mucha barba y una pequeña insignia en el bolsillo.

—Sientense, por favor —dijo Tashigi y señaló al hombre desconocido—. Éste es Rob Lucci, de Seguridad CP. Le dejaré explicar lo que ha montado.

—He puesto una cámara oculta en la oficina de la señorita Winters —dijo Lucci con una voz profunda y una dicción segura. Se levantó y señaló el panel de control de la cámara—. Desde aquí podemos dirigir la cámara y hacer zoom hacia áreas específicas.

—Hablé con Marco ayer por la noche y lo invité a comer conmigo hoy —explicó Tashigi—. Llegará a las once. Lo conduciré a mi despacho y, antes de que nos vayamos a comer, Conis me llamará y lo dejaré solo. Queremos ver qué hace.

De modo que si aquella pequeña operación de espionaje tenía éxito y descubrían al culpable, el trabajo de Robin en Wintersoft habría acabado.

Miró a Zoro y sintió un profundo dolor ante la idea de que su vida continuaría sin él. **Sólo le quedaba desterrarlo para siempre de su corazón.**

Tashigi miró su reloj, se levantó y se estiró la falda.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi despacho —dijo, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando Smoker se aproximó a su hija y le dio un abrazo, dando muestras de la intensidad de las emociones que tenían lugar dentro de ellos.

Tashigi se marchó y Smoker se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí, de espaldas a la pantalla de televisión, como si no quisiera ser parte de todo aquello. Robin, Zoro y Law se colocaron justo detrás de Lucci. Vieron a Tashigi entrar y sentarse en su mesa.

—Si ese tipo usa el ordenador cuando se quede solo, podemos enfocar claramente lo que aparece en pantalla —aclaró Lucci.

La espera se hizo larga, la situación era tensa. Y Robin no podía dejar de pensar que, si todo salía como estaba previsto, **su partida de Boston era inminente**. Daba igual, ya estaba todo perdido para Zoro y para ella. Aquel hombre de hielo había levantado un muro intraspasable. Robin no podía darle lo que necesitaba y no se conformaría con menos.

—Aquí entra nuestro protagonista —dijo Lucci.

Marco apareció en escena, impecablemente vestido y peinado. Se acercó a Tashigi y la abrazó.

—Me alegro mucho de que me llamaras anoche, Tashigi —le colocó delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Robin se sentía como una mirona, observando un momento privado. Antes de que la escena se hiciera demasiado embarazosa, todos pudieron oír una llamada en la puerta. Conis entró.

—Tashigi, Coby, de contabilidad, necesita verte. Le he dicho que ibas a salir a comer, pero ha insistido. Al parecer es urgente.

—Vete sin preocuparte, Tashigi —dijo Marco y se sentó en una silla—. Te esperaré.

—¿Seguro que no te importa?

—Tranquila. No tengo otra cosa que hacer hoy.

—De acuerdo. Volveré lo antes posible.

Dicho aquello, Tashigi salió y cerró la puerta.

Momentos después, apareció en el despacho de Smoker patentemente tensa. Se sentó con los otros ante el monitor y llegó justo a tiempo de ver a Marco levantarse, acercarse al sillón de Tashigi y sentarse. La tensión que había en el despacho de Smoker se podía respirar. El sospechoso sacó un disco del bolsillo y lo introdujo en el ordenador. Tashigi inspiró alarmada y el sonido captó la atención de su padre.

—Vamos a acercar la imagen —murmuró Lucci.

De pronto, todos podían ver con facilidad la pantalla y el teclado.

Marco escribió algo.

—Es mi clave de acceso —dijo Tashigi.

—Acaba de abrir el programa de Utopía.

Tashigi se levantó con decisión y salió seguida del resto del grupo. Al abrir la puerta de su despacho, Marco se levantó sobresaltado.

—Sí que has sido rápida —dijo nervioso y se justificó sin motivo—. Estaba mirando mi correo.

Se lanzó rápidamente a mover el ratón y Tashigi supo que estaba cerrando el programa. Sacó el disco a toda prisa y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta?

—Más bien una captura —dijo Tashigi—. Marco, ¿cómo has podido?

Dos guardas de seguridad, a los que Lucci había avisado, se acercaron a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Marco con la voz temblorosa—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—No nos trates como a estúpidos, Marco—dijo Smoker— Éste es Rob Lucci, jefe de Seguridad CP. Ha instalado un circuito cerrado de televisión con el que hemos podido ver claramente cómo accedías a los ficheros de Utopía, después de teclear la clave de Tashigi.

Marco se ruborizó.

—Dame el disco que tienes en el bolsillo—dijo Zoro—. Lo que hayas copiado en él pertenece a Wintersoft. La policía se encargará de ti.

Marco estaba tan congestionado que Robin se preguntó si estaría a punto de sufrir algún tipo de ataque. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron de rabia, no de dolor.

—Todo es culpa de ella —se refirió a Tashigi—. Si hubiera hecho las cosas a mi modo, nada de esto habría sucedido. La empresa debería haber sido mía.

—Por suerte —respondió Smoker—. Tashigi se dio cuenta a tiempo del tipo de individuo que eras —hizo un gesto a los guardias—. Llévenlo a la policía y que jamás se atreva a aproximarse a estas oficinas.

—Todo es culpa de Tashigi —insistió Marco—. Si no hubiera sido tan frígida, si en lugar de pensar en trabajar se hubiese molestado en ser una buena esposa...

—Una mujer sólo es frígida cuando está con el hombre equivocado —aseguró Trafalgar Law.

Robin miró rápidamente a Tashigi que se había ruborizado. Habría preferido no tener que presenciar una escena en realidad tan íntima. La lucha que estaba teniendo lugar no se diferenciaba tanto de la que Zoro y ella habían tenido hacía años. ¿Por qué los hombres se empeñaban en negar que las mujeres pudieran tener una vida profesional y ser, a la vez, buenas esposas?

—Bueno, ya hemos tenido bastante espectáculo por hoy —dijo Tashigi, totalmente repuesta y con un tono de fría profesionalidad—. Lucci, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada. En unos minutos tendré todo desmontado —afirmó Lucci. Smoker se volvió hacia Conis.

—Quiero que llame a los jefes de departamento para que convoquen a todos los empleados en la cafetería dentro de quince minutos.

—En seguida.

Smoker se volvió hacia Zoro y Robin.

—Los veré en unos minutos. Ahora hay una serie de asuntos que tengo que solucionar.

Zoro y Robin salieron y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Ha sido realmente duro —dijo ella, una vez en el despacho de Zoro.

—Definitivamente muy incómodo —afirmó él. Ella se dirigió directamente al armario y sacó su abrigo y su bolso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Recojo mis cosas. Supongo que nada más acabar la reunión podré marcharme. Con un poco de suerte hoy mismo tomaré un avión a California.

En principio ni siquiera lo miró, no podía. Le dolía demasiado aquel adiós.

Finalmente, se aventuró a fijarse en su gesto, pero no vio nada. Sus facciones permanecían esculpidas con aquella rigidez marmórea.

—Seguro que te alegrará volver a tener la oficina toda para ti.

Él asintió.

—Supongo que sí.

Dicho aquello, salieron del despacho en dirección a la cafetería. Muy pronto se convirtieron en parte de una multitud y sus caminos se separaron. Bien, ése era el mejor modo de que su adiós fuera fácil, aséptico, sin sentimentalismos ni excesos. En cuanto tuviera ocasión saldría del edificio disimuladamente. Por desgracia, Tashigi se encargó de volver a reunirlos a todos y llevarlos a la zona frontal del local.

Smoker abrió el micrófono y, tras unos segundos de espera, se hizo el necesario silencio.

—Sé que la mayoría de vosotros sabe que estamos a punto de sacar un nuevo producto que va a revolucionar el mercado. Lo que no sabe la mayoría es que, durante los últimos seis meses, alguien ha tratado de piratear y sabotear dicho producto.

Se oyó un murmullo y Smoker levantó la mano para acallarlo.

—Por suerte, ya está todo resuelto y hemos encontrado al culpable y el producto saldrá a la venta en dos semanas.

Todo el mundo mostró su contento y Robin se alegró de haber sido parte de tan feliz final.

Smoker se dirigió a ella.

—Quiero agradecer a nuestra colaboradora externa toda la ayuda que nos ha proporcionado para solucionar el problema.

Robin se ruborizó al oír los aplausos. Se limitó a asentir y a sonreír.

—También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para darle las gracias a un hombre que, no sólo es absolutamente brillante, sino que, además, ha demostrado su lealtad a esta empresa. No sabe lo feliz que soy de que esté de nuestro lado.

Una vez más hubo claras muestras de alegría por parte de la multitud, momento que aprovechó Robin para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Era el momento perfecto para una rápida huida. Zoro estaba feliz, recibiendo todo tipo de felicitaciones y no podía prestarle mucha atención.

Salió al exterior tan pronto como pudo.

Pero, en el instante en que se halló fuera, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, impertinentes, por sus mejillas. Se dijo que eran producto del frío, pero su corazón no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

El drama final que acababa de presenciar en Wintersoft no había hecho sino confirmar lo que siempre había creído. De haber cedido a las exigencias de Zoro, de haberse convertido en su devota esposa, de haberlo abandonado todo por él, el resentimiento los habría conducido a un divorcio. Se alegraba de que Zoro y ella no se hubieran casado. Eso no impedía que, por otro lado, la entristeciera.

Entró en el hotel y, mientras subía en el ascensor no pudo parar de darle vueltas a la situación. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si sus circunstancias, sus pasados, hubieran sido distintos? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera casado con él? ¿Realmente tener a sus hijos habría sido suficiente para ella?

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la idea de hacer el amor con Zoro y en concebir un hijo suyo.

Insertó la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura y entró en la habitación y trató de apartar aquella imagen de su mente. Un nuevo pensamiento interfirió con el anterior: nunca jamás había llegado a decirle que la amaba.

Dejó las cosas, mientras se decía a sí misma que tenía que llamar a la aerolínea para reservar un billete, y que debía ponerse a hacer las maletas. Pero en lugar de eso, se dejó caer sobre la cama pensativa. Amaba a Zoro, amaba su silencio, su estoicismo y su inteligencia. Podrían haber hecho una buena pareja. Sin darse más tiempo, se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Ya estaba bien de sueños vanos.

Muy pronto descubrió que no tenía ningún vuelo disponible hasta mediodía del día siguiente.

 _"Fantástico, estaba atrapada en Boston un día entero más y no paraba de nevar..."_

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _ESTE FIN DE SEMANA TERMINA LA HISTORIA... SOLO NOS QUEDA UN CAPITULO MAS... Y DESPUES DE ELLO CREO QUE ME TOMARE UN DESCANS.. QUIERO PENSAR ALGUNAS COSAS ANTES... YA NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO, COMO SIEMPRE..._**

 ** _REVIEWS?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Pasa —le dijo Tashigi a Nami. Ésta sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la mujer.

Tashigi se encogió de hombros.— Supongo que sí. No todos los días descubres que tu ex marido es un ladrón.

Nami volvió a sonreír.

—Pero sabíamos que era un impresentable.

Tashigi soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que sí —asintió ella—. Me alegro de que descubriéramos quién era el responsable. Pero mi padre está realmente dolido.

—Smoker es un hombre fuerte. Lo superará —dijo Nami—. Me alegro de que Robin y Zoro no llegaran a descubrir que habíamos estado accediendo a los ficheros personales.

—Cierto. Lo que sí creo es que han descubierto algo más. Por lo que tengo entendido, han pasado bastante tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina. Me huele a romance.

Nami sonrió.

—Si eso acaba siendo verdad, me alegro por Zoro. Es un buen hombre y merece una buena mujer —de pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Y, hablando de emparejamientos, ¿qué quieres hacer con Trafalgar Law?

—Nada. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejemos todo esto. De algún modo, lo sucedido hoy me ha fortalecido. Si mi padre trata de encontrarme un marido, sencillamente me opondré. No estoy dispuesta a casarme hasta que no encuentre al hombre que me quiera como soy. Estoy segura de que mi padre también ha aprendido una lección con todo esto.

* * *

En el instante en que acabó la reunión, Zoro buscó a Robin. Había dicho que se marcharía directamente desde allí, pero en ningún momento había asumido que lo haría sin despedirse.

Regresó a su despacho y se dejó caer en su silla. El silencio lo golpeó como un martillo. La ausencia de Robin le dolía. Al parecer le había costado demasiado poco acostumbrarse a ella. Los últimos días habían sido realmente difíciles y él no había podido dejar de recordar, su pelea con ella una y otra vez. La verdad era que necesitaba pedirle una disculpa. Su acusación había sido injusta y fuera de lugar. La conocía demasiado bien como para haberse permitido la necedad de dudar de sus motivos y de sus acciones.

Se levantó de golpe, impelido por la necesidad de ir a verla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Agarró su abrigo y salió a toda prisa.

—Rebecca, me tomo el resto del día libre. Estaré ilocalizable.

La secretaria lo miró atónita y asintió.

Zoro se dirigió hacia el ascensor y en cuestión de minutos estuvo en la calle. Esperaba que Robin no hubiera podido tomar un avión aún.

Llegó al hotel apresuradamente. Sentía una extraña urgencia de verla.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación a toda prisa y, finalmente, llamó a la puerta.

En el instante en que Robin abrió, él sintió que su corazón latía aliviado, como si acabara de recibir el necesario alimento del espíritu. Se había cambiado la ropa de trabajo, por una cómoda bata.

Ella no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

—Supongo que no vas a tomar el avión hoy —dijo él.

—No hay nada disponible hasta mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí, Zoro?

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesito aclarar algo antes de que te vayas.

Ella dudó pero, finalmente, abrió la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo él, dirigiéndose al sofá.

—¿Qué necesitas aclarar? —le preguntó sin darle mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué hora sale tu avión mañana?

—A mediodía. ¿Qué quieres, Zoro?

¿Qué quería? Al salir de la oficina había pensado que quería pedir disculpas pero, al parecer, una vez allí, se había dado cuenta de que deseaba algo muy distinto.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, a mi lado?

Estaba preciosa, con el pelo despeinado y aquel aspecto casero.

Ella dudó un momento. Finalmente se aproximó al sofá y se sentó en el borde.

—Habla —lo instó ella.

—Te debo una disculpa —comenzó él. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo. Una pequeña voz interior le susurraba: **«Pide perdón y márchate».**

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?

—Por acusarte injustamente de haber tratado de robarme el mérito. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que jamás harías algo así. Soy un completo idiota.

—Sí, lo eres.

Él soltó una inesperada carcajada que llenó de felicidad su corazón. En ese instante, supo por qué realmente estaba allí y lo que quería.

—Robin, te amo —dijo inesperadamente. Ella parpadeó confusa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me hagas esto, Zoro. No podemos volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta para evitar que la viera llorando.

Él se levantó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Yo tampoco podría pasar por lo mismo una vez más. Ya fue suficientemente duro decirte adiós cinco años atrás.

Ella se apartó de él y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué has venido? Me marché de la reunión precisamente para no tener que pasar por esto —dijo ella con rabia.

—No lo entiendes —dijo él—. No he venido a decir adiós. He venido a decirte que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que quiero que seas mi esposa.

Las palabras que salían de su boca lo sorprendieron a él mismo.

—Yo también te quiero, Zoro, y querría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy el tipo de esposa que tú necesitas.

—Quizás mis necesidades han cambiando—dijo él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He recapacitado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste en nuestra discusión y he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón: **no puedo basar mi vida personal en la búsqueda de lo que no tuve durante la niñez.** Tengo que seguir hacia delante, crecer y madurar. Hace cinco años fui un necio por dejarte —continuó él—. No fui capaz de darme cuenta de que tu inteligencia, tu capacidad y tu ética en el trabajo son parte de lo que amo de ti. Esta vez te quiero como eres. Quiero que seas mi esposa. **Dime que te casarás conmigo.**

Consumida por la emoción, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Sí, sí, claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

Los labios de él encontraron los de ella. Un beso apasionado selló el compromiso, y la sensación de estar en brazos de la persona adecuada los llenó por dentro.

—Me marcharé a California si hace falta—dijo él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

La profundidad de su amor era real.

—Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Robin no se había sentido jamás tan querida. Sabía cuánto amaba su trabajo en Wintersoft y lo que esa renuncia significaba.

—No tienes que dejar nada, Zoro —dijo ella—. Yo trabajo desde casa y puedo trasladar mi centro de operaciones a ** _cualquier lugar_**.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre está feliz y recuperada. Me echará de menos, pero puede vivir sin mí.

Robin miró aquellos hermosos ojos y se sintió llena de amor.

—Quiero casarme contigo, darte hijos y ser una gran esposa. Te aseguro que podré compaginar todo eso con mi trabajo.

Él la abrazó.

—Te quiero, Robin. Adoro tu capacidad, tu inteligencia y tu belleza. Sé que si hay alguien que puede darle el **amor** y el **cuidado** que necesita a un bebé mientras **programa** **con la otra mano** , ésa eres **tú**.

Un nuevo beso capturó los labios sugerentes de ella. Aquel hombre maravilloso, sexy y brillante sería su esposo. Era afortunada. Sin duda el futuro se vislumbraba hermoso, lleno de alegría y pasión.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y AQUI ESTA EL FINAL QUE TANTO HE QUERIDO LLEGAR... ESPERO QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO ENTERAMENTE LA HISTORIA... NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO... ASI QUE NO ME ESPEREN DESPIERTOS JAJAJAJA...**

 **QUISIERA AGRADECER IGUALMENTE A TODOS LOS LECTORES, ANONIMUS Y PERSONAS DEL MUNDO POR DEDICAR PARTE DE SU TIEMPO A LA LECTURA DE ESTA HISTORIA... ME SIENTO ENTERAMENTE FELIZ DE TENER MUCHAS PERSONAS ALLI AFUERA QUIENES HAN PODIDO DEGUSTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA ADAPTADA... ;) :)**

 **PD: EL 31 DE JULIO COMIENZA la saga de ZOU... espero que no se lo pierdan...**

 **NOS VEMOS...**

 **AH! CASI ME OLVIDO... REVIEWS?**


End file.
